Sic gorgiamus allos subjectos nunc
by Beast Out
Summary: Autrement dit : "Nous aimons nous repaître de ceux qui veulent nous soumettre". Multiple cross-overs, mais avec des personnages uniquement issus des divers jeux Final Fantasy. Pour une liste exhaustive (et encore) des couples et personnages présents, voir le chapitre 1.
1. Chapter 1

**Nous aimons nous repaître de ceux qui veulent nous soumettre**

**Titres alternatifs :** "Vendetta" ; "le Fruit Pourri"

**Pairings (principaux seulement) : **Empereur Mateus x Cecil Harvey ; Séphiroth x Kadaj ; Oerba Yun Fang x Oerba dia Vanille ; Tidus x Yuna

**Pairings "évoqués" (je ne me suis pas encore décidé à les "importer" ou non dans la fic) :** Jecht x Auron ; Seifer Almasy x Squall Leonhart ; Djidane Tribal x Grenat/Dagga ; Vaan x Penelo (et sans doute d'autres.)

Je n'exclus pas la possibilité de ramener Rosa, Faris, Setzer, Edgar, Tarask, Freyja, Aerith et Zack, entre autres.

**Et multiples avertissements (dont la plupart se déduisent aisément de ce qui précède...) :** gore ; violences ; injures ; sexe (incluant yaoi + yuri)

**Note IMPORTANTE :** La fic se situerait après la première fic que j'avais écrite sur Dissidia (d'où le fait que Cecil Harvey est déjà le Chevalier au service de l'Empereur Mateus). Je ne dirais donc pas qu'il s'agit de la version Duodecim qui se passerait avant et je compte inclure des personnages qui ne s'y retrouvent pas normalement. Par contre, je peux assurer qu'on restera dans les Final Fantasy (donc aucun personnage de Kingdom Hearts par exemple).

Et parce que ça m'a inspiré pas mal de passages de cette fic : **"**_Be White. Live White. Like this._" (Sympathy for Lady Vengeance, de Park Chan-wook)

(Citation que je refuse de traduire en français ; elle en deviendrait presque ridicule xD)

* * *

><p>L'Appel. Encore. Le ciel qui s'ouvrait, la terre qui se fendait et tout sombrait dans un chaos lumineux. Un curieux mélange de destruction et de clarté. Ses derniers souvenirs.<p>

L'empereur reprit conscience sur le terre glacée qu'il exécrait et appréciait à la fois. C'était ici, très loin de leurs mondes d'origine, qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sans ces dieux ridicules de l'Harmonie et de la Discorde, Cosmos et Chaos, leurs chemins ne se seraient jamais croisés. Non sans colère, il leur portait une forme de reconnaissance. Et de haine, pour les avoir arrachés à présent à leur Paradis. Cette fois, il n'était pas question de partir avant de les avoir anéantis et fait payer. L'affaire était devenue personnelle.

Le temps passa et toujours pas âme qui vive sur son chemin. Il aurait pu s'en retourner au Pandémonium, sans se soucier de ce qu'il était advenu de son chevalier, et simplement attendre qu'il le rejoigne, mais quelque chose, peut-être dans l'air, dans la terre, partout autour, lui semblait changer depuis leur première venue. Il en ressentait une certaine inquiétude. Il appréhendait de le retrouver capturé par les guerriers de Cosmos ou même déjà abattu par eux. Voire de ne pas le retrouver du tout. Mais pourquoi aurait-il été le seul rappelé dans ce monde ? ça ne ferait pas le moindre sens. Son coeur manqua un battement, lorsqu'il aperçut une sihouette à l'horizon. Sans courir, sans révéler sa hâte, il se pressa vers elle. C'était bien lui ; il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Les cheveux gris pâle, presque blancs ; les perles éparses, perdues dans les mèches. Et l'armure immaculée, qu'il ne se rappelait plus le voir porter souvent.

- Cecil...

L'interpellé fit brutalement volte-face. Mateus eut un sourire soulagé, qu'il perdit aussitôt que le paladin dégaina.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Cecil ?

Un regard dur, bien éloigné de celui d'un amant, le scruta, l'incisant, le perçant.

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- C'est une mauvaise plaisanterie ? ça ne te ressemble pas... Cecil.

Il continuait à l'appeler par son nom, comme par provocation. Son regard se posa sur les mains du chevalier, serrant fermement sa lance et son épée. Il ne jouait pas la comédie ; il s'apprêtait vraiment à l'attaquer. Mateus n'en laissa rien paraître, mais il venait comme de se glacer de l'intérieur._ Alors, tu ne te souviens pas ? Tu m'as rayé de ta mémoire ?_

Sa désillusion ne lui avait pas fait perdre ses moyens. Il para l'attaque du chevalier qui fondit sur lui, l'épée en avant, mais un rayon de lumière fendilla son épaulière, l'atteignant presque. Mateus, dans un premier temps, essaya de s'esquiver, dans l'espoir que Cecil reprenne ses esprits et le reconnaisse enfin, mais ça s'avéra vite peine perdue. La lame du chevalier frôla sa gorge. Mateus fronça les sourcils, paraissant à peine contrarié. Mais, en lui-même, il bouillonnait de colère.

- Assez ! ordonna-t-il et il s'entoura de pièges.

Une mine explosa au visage de Cecil, le propulsant dans un cercle électrique, dans lequel il se retrouva immobilisé. Mateus marcha vers lui, d'un air très sûr et suffisant. Somme toute très à l'opposé des sentiments qui l'habitaient. L'incertitude, la peine. Durant un instant, il songea à tuer l'impudent, pas parce qu'il lui avait manqué de respect, mais parce qu'en l'attaquant, il lui avait comme arraché ce coeur qu'il avait fait battre autrefois. Et s'il n'arrivait pas à lui rendre sa mémoire ? Il préférait l'abattre maintenant plutôt que de le laisser en vie et de le perdre à coup sûr.

La carapace blême du paladin était tombée et le chevalier noir lui faisait face désormais. Il se tortillait dans tous les sens pour se libérer du piège, qui se refermait sur lui.

- Cecil...

Si seulement il avait pu se rappeler, en l'entendant prononcer son nom... Mais cela ne fit qu'accroître la fureur du guerrier, qui se débattit de plus belle. Mateus chopa avec fermeté son menton et le força à le regarder, droit dans les yeux. Une foule d'émotions, mais aucune qu'il n'aurait désiré y apercevoir, passa dans le regard de Cecil. Colère. Honte, d'avoir perdu si vite. Incompréhension.

- Tu dois te fier à moi, murmura Mateus.

Mais il n'avait ni le visage, ni la voix, d'une personne digne de confiance. Il paraissait exactement comme il l'était, manipulateur et calculateur. Pourtant, il était un temps où, alors que les autres voyaient un monstre tordu, un être perfide et cruel, Cecil avait vu un ange. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus le cas. A en croire son expression courroucée et écoeurée, il se retenait de lui cracher à la figure. Une main griffue s'enfonça dans ses cheveux, les empoignant avec force, lui rappelant qui avait été le Maître entre eux deux. Et qui l'était encore.

- Que dois-je faire pour que notre passé te revienne ? Dis-moi...

- Je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu me trouver mêlé à quoi que ce soit te concernant...

_Tu empestes la traîtrise._ Un frisson de rage, teinté d'impuissance, remonta l'échine de Mateus, qui s'était figé. Et maintenant, que faire dans cette impasse ? Le tuer ? Se débarrasser de lui et soulager temporairement sa rancoeur ? Il pourrait le faire ; il le devait, sinon il serait incapable de penser, de réfléchir à un plan. Il reprit un peu de hauteur, contempla le paladin qui lui avait une fois juré fidélité, dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Pas seulement. Au seuil de la mort, il lui avait offert son âme, pour ne pas retourner dans son monde et rester à ses côtés. Un faible sourire naquit sur sa bouche pourpre.

- Mon _cher_... Cecil...

Comment avait-il pu songé une seule seconde à en finir avec lui ? Le chevalier, toujours paralysé par son piège, promenait un regard ahuri sur lui, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, lorsque une paire de lèvres se plaquèrent sur les siennes. Mateus espérait ainsi raviver des souvenirs de ces moments qu'il n'aurait pu assurément oublier, en vain. Cecil rejeta violemment la tête en arrière.

- Taré !

La surprise et le dégoût sur son visage vrillèrent le coeur de l'empereur.

- Tu me déçois tellement... Cecil, cracha Mateus, relâchant brutalement sa chevelure.

Même si, en vérité, il était plus blessé qu'autre chose. Existait-il un remède à cette amnésie ? Déjà, il devait ramener Cecil à leur forteresse. Peut-être que quelqu'un en saurait davantage sur ce qui se tramait ici. Il plissa les yeux et observa quelque temps le paladin.

- Désolé pour ça, susurra-t-il.

Non sans un plaisir revanchard, il lui asséna un violent coup derrière la nuque et Cecil lui tomba dans les bras, évanoui. Il se réfugia à Pandémonium, ne sachant où aller, mais eut la désagréable surprise d'y trouver deux anciennes connaissances, en l'occurrence Kefka et Kuja. Les deux magiciens semblaient l'attendre de pied ferme. Sans une expression, Mateus abandonna Cecil sur un sofa, afin qu'il se repose, et alla s'installer à sa place, sur son trône. Kuja se pencha au-dessus du corps inanimé, étonné de constater tant de blessures.

- Il a fini par se rebeller contre toi ?

Mateus, l'air outré, protesta :

- Absolument pas. Il... a perdu la mémoire.

- Tant mieux ! rit doucement Kuja. La Lumière ne lui convenait vraiment pas... même s'il avait été élu aussi par Cosmos.

Mateus souffla, agacé. A l'origine, Cecil avait été appelé par Cosmos et Chaos, son corps abritant autant de lumière que de ténèbres.

- Heureusement, reprit Kuja, il a choisi Chaos.

- Non ! rétorqua l'empereur, avec une hargne étonnante. Il m'a choisi moi !

_Moi et personne d'autre_. Il contint à grand peine le tremblement partant de ses poings fermés. Kuja balada sur lui un regard décontenancé ; il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction, surtout de la part d'un homme qui se maîtrisait si parfaitement d'ordinaire. Des applaudissements de Kefka rompirent le silence qui s'était installé.

- Au moins, il est calme comme ça ! s'exclama le clown, en s'intéressant à son tour à l'endormi. ça, c'est un bon garçon...

Puis il se releva brutalement et éclata de rire, jusqu'à ce que l'empereur, calmé, ne le somme de se taire et les interroge sur le motif de leur visite.

- Il semblerait que ton cher chevalier ne soit pas le seul à avoir oublié notre précédente venue ici, débuta Kuja.

- Qui d'autre ? s'enquit le monarque, plutôt intrigué.

- Le gamin... blond. Le fils de Jecht, ainsi que l'éternel rival de Séphiroth, Cloud Strife.

- Oublies pas la fille ! l'interrompit Kefka, sans cesser ses facéties habituelles.

- Terra reste un cas particulier, précisa Kuja. Disons que notre ami ici présent, dit-il assez ironiquement en désignant Kefka, et Cloud of Darkness ont réussi à prendre son contrôle.

- Ainsi, les autres n'ont pas perdu leurs souvenirs...

Kefka fit un bond vers lui, agitant son index de gauche à droite sous son nez.

- Ils savent toujours pour qui ils sont destinés à se battre, Cosmos ou Chaos, mais leur vie d'antan est passée à la trappe ! Pouf ! Disparue !

Mateus, agacé par sa vue, finit par le chasser d'un coup de bâton. Le clown rebondit en arrière et retomba sur ses pieds, tel un acrobate. Il salua d'une manière grotesque.

- C'est une chance inespérée que nous offre le destin ! s'esclaffa-t-il, redressant vite le buste, comme s'il était tout élastique. Ne la gâchons pas ! Nous reviendrons sous peu !

Et il ne mentait pas.

* * *

><p>Ils s'étaient choisis une sorte de nouveau bastion. Ensemble, ils semblaient unis contre le clan de Cosmos, alors qu'en fait, ils étaient tous sur le qui-vive, en raison de guerres intestines bien plus terribles. Cecil reparlait à Mateus, acceptait en apparence le fait qu'il s'était soumis à son autorité. Mais il continuait de rejeter l'idée que leur relation ait pu dépasser ce stade et la proximité avec son maître le mettait mal à l'aise. Mateus en souffrait peut-être, mais n'en dévoilait rien. Une fois qu'ils eurent retrouvé leurs pairs, leurs alliés contre Cosmos, ils migrèrent vers un nouveau foyer. En se dispersant, ils avaient essuyé un échec la dernière fois ; ils étaient fermement décidés à ne pas laisser le passé se répéter.<p>

Plusieurs jours durant, l'étrange cortège traversa les terres enneigées. La tension était presque palpable. Cecil comprit rapidement qui détestait qui. Mateus se chargea de lui remettre en mémoire l'inimitié entre Séphiroth et Cloud Strife. De manière générale, il lui conseilla de ne s'adresser à personne, en dehors de lui. Cecil demeurait dans le flou. Il se rappela vaguement les contours d'un visage, lorsque Mateus évoqua Firion. Apparemment, ce guerrier était la némésis de l'empereur, qui jubilait en pensant qu'il était celui ayant finalement "remporté" Cecil. Ce dernier l'écoutait dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Il avait l'impression d'avoir été catapulté par hasard dans ce monde dont il ne savait rien et tout lui passait au-dessus.

Cloud, un guerrier blond, plutôt jeune, maniant une épée presque plus grosse que lui, partageait cette sensation. La plupart du temps, il fermait la marche, ne détachant ses yeux du sol que pour jeter un regard plutôt inamical sur Séphiroth. Comme s'il se souvenait une seconde de quelque chose qui lui échappait l'instant d'après.

Cecil suivit le mouvement, soutenant son seigneur, bien qu'il émît toujours des doutes à ce sujet. Enfin, après un éreintant voyage, Garland, qui ouvrait la voie et leur servait en quelque sorte de guide, déclara :

- Nous sommes arrivés.

Il parcourut des yeux le château immense, mais quelque peu croulant, perché au sommet d'un mont lugubre. Sur la route menant au for, s'élevaient de rares colonnes, la plupart effondrées. Ils gravirent le sentier et s'installèrent rapidement. Mateus insista pour que Cecil et lui partagent la même chambre, ce que le paladin finit par lui concéder. Toutefois, il installa un matelas au sol, près du lit qu'il n'approcherait pas.

Une fois ses affaires déposées, il quitta sa chambre et croisa Terra, qui suivait Ultimecia. Sans doute Kefka lui avait-il demandé de surveiller la sorcière, mais celle-ci n'était naturellement pas dupe. Relevant les yeux, il manqua de percuter Séphiroth, qui se dirigeait vers le balcon. Le soldat le consulta calmement du regard, l'invitant silencieusement à discuter un moment. Cecil acquiesça et ils gagnèrent l'extérieur. Le paladin s'accouda à la balustrade, un peu crispé par le froid.

Les jours précédents, il n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec cet homme plutôt taciturne et solitaire. A vrai dire, il était de ce fait assez curieux. Apparemment, il avait la réputation d'être un tueur implacable, insensible, mais ce n'était pas la première impression que Cecil avait eue en le voyant. Le portrait était trouble, comparé à celui, par exemple, de Kefka, qui ne rêvait que de destruction dans sa chaotique folie meurtrière.

- Ainsi, tu ne te souviens de rien ? débuta Séphiroth, après un long et angoissant silence.

Cecil secoua négativement la tête, un peu ennuyé. Séphiroth ne parut pas s'en préoccuper. Il continua de la même voix monocorde :

- Je ne te connais pas bien, mais...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même, puis déclara, avec une certaine lenteur, comme s'il réfléchissait en même temps :

- Il y a une chose... qui m'a toujours intrigué.

Il marqua une courte pause et reprit :

- Tu te souviens, quand tu as dit voir cette... tristesse dans mes yeux...

_Et tu me l'avais déjà dit... Autrefois.._. Cecil se détourna vers lui, alors que le regard du Cetra ne dérivait pas de ce point invisible, perdu dans le lointain. Le paladin l'encouragea à poursuivre :

- Oui ?

- Je suis surpris que quelqu'un discerne autre chose que de l'indifférence ou de la froideur en moi.

Harvey croisa les bras et repartit avec assurance :

- Tout le monde fait un mauvais choix un jour ou l'autre. ça ne signifie pas que tu es inhumain pour autant.

_Moi-même, je crois avoir très mal choisi qui servir_. Mais Cecil préféra garder cette réflexion pour lui. Séphiroth rit doucement ; sa vie n'était qu'une suite d'erreurs, en tout cas s'il devait en croire ce que racontaient les gens. Il répliqua :

- Je me moque éperdument à présent de ce qui va se passer. Je continuerai juste à me battre.

_Jusqu'à tomber à bout de souffle. Si c'est seulement possible. _Cette fois-ci, il fit face à Cecil et planta son regard dans le sien ; le jeune homme en eut le souffle coupé une seconde.

- Autant dire que je ne compte plus interférer dans les plans de _ton_ Empereur.

Cecil s'était repris, non sans mal. Séphiroth ne parviendrait pas à lui faire croire qu'il avait perdu toute envie de dominer le monde ou tout être, toute chose, l'arpentant. Il avait néanmoins réussi à le faire douter.

- Et concernant Cloud ?

Cecil jeta un rapide coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule, histoire de s'assurer que le blond ne se trouvait pas dans les parages. Séphiroth, quant à lui, parraissait s'en moquer. Sa voix redevint aussitôt incisive, aussi tranchante que son katana.

- J'en ferai mon affaire. Un pion de moins sur l'échiquier.

Cecil le détaillait en silence ; ses traits s'étaient crispés l'espace d'une infime seconde, ses doigts avaient instinctivement glissé vers le manche de sa lame. Tellement de haine, tellement de colère sur sa face déjà refroidie. Un silence, étranger à tout malaise, s'instaura. Cecil se contenait de balader ses yeux sur le ciel qui semblait noirci à l'encre.

- Tu as perdu quelqu'un ?

Il devina le léger froncement de sourcils de Séphiroth, sans le voir.

- J'ai vu mourir énormément de gens, se contenta de répondre le guerrier, s'efforçant consciemment ou non d'esquiver la vraie question.

Lui, en revanche, distingua nettement le sourire amusé de Cecil, lorsqu'il répliqua gentiment :

- Ne te défiles pas.

Séphiroth soupira ; il y avait bien eu une personne. Cette personne dont il avait emprunté le corps, dont il s'était servi pour affronter Cloud une énième fois. Encore au jour d'aujourd'hui, il ne savait rien d'elle, ou pas grand chose ; pourtant, pendant quelques minutes, il n'avait formé plus qu'un avec elle.

- Il était... à la fois moi-même et tout mon opposé.

_Ma folie, ma cruauté, rassemblées en un si petit corps... Incapable de les supporter._

- Comment s'appelait-il ?

L'homme hésita un moment avant de répondre, puis il murmura :

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Prononcer son nom, à présent qu'il avait péri et rejoint la Rivière de la Vie, ne faisait plus le moindre sens ; il n'était plus rien. Pourtant, il en coûtait à Séphiroth de se souvenir de lui, ne serait-ce que de l'évoquer rapidement. Sur le coup, il n'en avait eu cure. Il s'était moqué de sacrifier cet être pathétique et faible sur l'autel de sa propre puissance. Mais maintenant, il réalisait qu'il avait sûrement condamné sa dernière famille. Jénova était perdue ; quant à Hojo ou Lucrecia, ils n'étaient rien moins que des parents dont il ne désirait pas et qui lui faisaient honte. Parce qu'ils ne possédaient rien d'incroyable, de grandiose, à l'opposé de cette entité extra-terrestre. Séphiroth s'acharna à rejeter ce vertige qui le saisissait, à surmonter le passé qui revenait le tourmenter.

Cecil l'observait discrètement, conscient de son mal-être soudain. Un murmure lui échappa :

- Voilà qui explique cette tristesse...

Puis il commença à s'éloigner. Il avait épuisé leurss maigres sujets de conversation, aussi préférait-il s'en aller. Il n'y avait plus rien à dire. A moins que...

- Kadaj.

Cecil s'immobilisa et fit volte-face, pour scruter Séphiroth qui lui tournait le dos.

- Il s'appelait Kadaj... et je l'ai laissé partir.

_C'était même ma faute. Mon entière responsabilité_. Il avait manipulé son esprit, pour que l'adolescent désire se fondre en lui, devenir lui. Il lui avait fait miroiter des retrouvailles avec Jénova, avec leur chère mère. Kadaj n'avait même pas lutté ; son esprit avait cédé tout de suite, s'était ouvert et avait accueilli Séphiroth et sa volonté. Parce qu'il était petit, vulnérable... et qu'il avait besoin de son grand frère. Séphiroth serra les poings. _Il en a encore besoin... De moi. _ Il se sentit ridicule. Kadaj n'avait plus besoin de qui que ce soit ; il était mort. Mort. Le mot semblait soudain horrible, comme s'il prenait enfin un sens. La voix de Cecil le sortit de ses pensées.

- Est-ce qu'il savait qu'il comptait tant pour toi ?

- Non.

_Je l'ignorais moi-même._.. Il poursuivit d'une voix en apparence neutre :

- De toute façon, il est trop tard.

Le petit sourire de Cecil l'étonna, sans qu'il le montre. Son étonnement s'accrut, quand il lui dit :

- Tu as accompli tellement de choses que tous pensaient impossibles. Pourquoi ne pas tenter un dernier miracle ?

Séphiroth le suivit des yeux, sans rien dire. Un drôle de sentiment s'empara de lui brièvement. Quelque chose qui l'emplit, lui gonfla le torse, le libéra. Quelque chose comme un regain d'espoir, qui s'évanouit aussi subitement qu'il était apparu. Malgré la morsure de l'air glacial, il resta dehors, pensif.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre dans l'autre camp si je puis dire xD<em>

_Pour le passage où Kuja souligne que la lumière ne convenait pas à Cecil, c'est directement inspiré du jeu, plus précisément de cette réplique :_

_Kuja vs Cecil : "The light doesn't suit you."_

_Idem, pas mal de phrases sont directement liées à ce que disent les personnages dans le jeu original._

_- Kefka vs Cecil : "Be a good boy now."_

_- Cecil vs Sephiroth : "What coldness you carry in those sad eyes…"_

_Merci aux lecteurs !_

_Beast Out_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

La femme brune se remit sur pied, en s'appuyant sur sa lance. Elle ne portait pas grand chose sur le dos, mais elle se moquait du blizzard. Elle parcourut rapidement les alentours des yeux, intriguée et plongée dans l'incompréhension. Mais sans perdre son sang-froid. En toutes circonstances, elle restait lucide. Quelque chose chez elle attirait et gênait à la fois. Sûrement cette légère masculinité attribuée à son caractère volontaire et combatif. Par ailleurs assez large d'épaules et musclée, elle n'en perdait pas pour autant son charme. Elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure sombre, en chassa des flocons de neige et commença à marcher. Elle luttait pour avancer dans cet épais manteau blanc à ses pieds, qui lui montait presque jusqu'aux genoux.

Après près d'une heure de marche, elle éprouva de la fatigue. Son corps brûlait énormément d'énergie, que ce soit pour se déplacer ou se chauffer dans des conditions pareilles.

- Pas un temps à errer dehors... maugréa-t-elle.

Elle recherchait une caverne ou tout endroit où s'abriter, le temps que la tempête se calme, quand des cris lui parvinrent. La guerrière avait beau être aussi froide que ce vent qui lui gelait le visage, elle n'en était pas insensible pour autant. Elle courut dans la direction d'où provenaient les sons de ce qui s'apparentait à un combat. A travers les bourrasques, elle entrevit une silhouette féminine, qui semblait couronnée de serpents. L'inconnue s'en prenait à un jeune garçon en armure. Sans hésiter une seconde, la combattante s'interposa. D'un coup de lance, elle trancha la tête d'un serpent. Sa rivale recula dans une exclamation de douleur et de surprise ; elle ne l'avait pas vue surgir de la tempête. Elle observa la femme à la peau bronzée, qui lui rendit un regard peu avenant, féroce même.

- Dégage ou j'te jure que j'vais te donner une bonne raison de te couvrir plus !

De bonnes grosses cicatrices. Partout. La sorcière sembla hésiter une seconde, puis, après l'avoir jaugée, elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée. La guerrière émit un bruit de satisfaction. Le combat, elle aimait ça. Gagner, encore plus.

- Merci.

_Oh_... L'enfant qu'elle avait sauvé. Elle l'avait presque oublié. Elle se tourna presque mécaniquement et le toisa.

- On m'appelle le Chevalier Oignon, déclara-t-il, non sans gêne.

Il fallait avouer que sa sauveuse était quelque peu intimidante. Il osa cependant s'enquérir :

- Et toi ?

Elle se surprit elle-même à hésiter avant de répondre à cette question si simple.

- Oerba... Oerba Yun Fang... Ou juste... Fang.

Elle constata, non sans agacement, que l'étranger détaillait son sari turquoise et surtout les multiples cicatrices descendant de son épaule droite sur son bras. Elle remua nerveusement pour qu'il en détache ses yeux inquisiteurs. Le petit chevalier reprit :

- Nous avons établi un campement non loin d'ici. Tu devrais nous sui...

Fang retint un ricanement froid. Elle avoisinait les deux siècles d'existence et ce gamin comptait lui apprendre la vie ? Hors de question. Elle le poussa rudement et, sans attendre qu'il ait fini sa phrase, se remit en route. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle cherchait avec tant d'ardeur, mais la sensation d'avoir perdu quelque chose, quelqu'un, de terriblement important la tenaillait. Rien ne l'arrêterait tant qu'elle n'aurait pas retrouvé ce qu'elle avait perdu. Elle enrageait à la pensée qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à mettre le doigt sur la nature de cette chose. Qu'était-ce ? Peut-être... qui, plus exactement ?

En tout cas, ce n'était pas ce gosse qui risquait de la conduire sur la bonne voie et elle n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre à jouer les nounous. Ses pas la menèrent toujours plus au nord. Bientôt, elle atteignit une chaîne de montagnes.

* * *

><p>- Puisque je vous répète que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de l'identité de cette femme !<p>

Dark Cloud s'échignait à le répéter depuis une bonne heure. Elle était rentrée plutôt amochée de son duel contre le Chevalier Oignon et, histoire de ne pas perdre la face, elle avait préféré raconter à ses alliés qu'une guerrière avait participé au combat dès le départ. Le tentacule que Fang avait tranché avait d'ores et déjà repoussé, mais la blessure infligée à son ego, elle, demeurait grand ouverte.

- Ma pauvre chérie, ricana tout bas Kuja, tu t'es faite avoir... par ce gamin ridicule et une vulgaire inconnue...

La femme lui adressa un regard glacial.

- Tu devrais te méfier aussi... rétorqua-t-elle sur un ton des plus venimeux.

Gabranth, ne trouvant apparemment aucun intérêt à rester, sortit en premier. Mateus se pencha sensiblement vers Cecil, qui se raidit par réflexe. Il feignit de ne pas le remarquer et murmura à son oreille :

- Cette mystérieuse femme pourrait nous être utile, si Cosmos ne l'a pas déjà ralliée à sa cause... Essaye d'en apprendre davantage à son sujet.

- Bien, Majesté.

Il avait répondu d'une voix froide et impersonnelle, comme un pion, comme un soldat. Mateus soupira ; il ne voulait pas seulement d'un chevalier, d'un serviteur. Il désirait aussi retrouver l'homme avec qui il partageait ses nuits. Même en public, il aurait pu tolérer qu'il l'appelle par son prénom et qu'il oublie les convenances et les titres. Malheureusement, Cecil ne semblait pas prêt à franchir ce cap. Mateus essayait bien de temps en temps de forcer les choses, mais il se heurtait à un mur de froideur et son ego lui interdisait de s'impliquer davantage. Sa main effleura la nuque de Cecil, lorsqu'il se leva de son siège. Le paladin frémit.

- Je vais m'entraîner...

Il avait inventé le prétexte le plus pathétique qui soit, juste pour s'éloigner de son maître. A peine était-il sorti de la pièce qu'une voix grave l'arrêta :

- Tu as un moment ?

Cecil regarda Séphiroth, les yeux écarquillés. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressés la parole depuis leur dernière conversation, sur le balcon, il y avait près d'une semaine de cela. Rien. Pas un mot, pas un regard.

- Certainement, mais pas ici, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

Un sourire vaguement amusé fendit les lèvres du général.

- Oui. Ton Empereur n'apprécierait pas que nous nous côtoyons.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la zone d'entraînement la plus éloignée. Cecil rit bas :

- A moi de te dire que je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Une fois rendus sur place, il demanda :

- Que veux-tu ?

- Discuter... et croiser le fer, répondit-il, avec une certaine décontraction. Si tu n'as pas trop peur naturellement ?

- ça m'a l'air d'un bon programme, sourit le paladin, en haussant les épaules.

Il peinait à croire les histoires qu'il avait entendues sur Séphiroth. Cet homme lui semblait... si _humain_. Chose sure, il n'était pas le plus dément ici-bas. Et si, un jour, Mateus lui avait paru "bon" lui aussi ? Et s'il ne lui mentait pas ? S'ils avaient été véritablement amants ? Alors que le doute l'envahissait, le sifflement mortel de Masamune que Séphiroth dégainait retentit.

- Un corps rongé par les Ténèbres et un coeur abritant la Lumière... sourit malicieusement le soldat.

- Tu n'en sais rien... Il n'y a plus...

Il butait sur les mots, souffrant de les prononcer.

- Il n'y a plus une once de Lumière en moi.

- Peut-être parce que tu as oublié pour quoi tu te battais...

_Ou plutôt pour qui..._ Un massacre, un meurtre, non justifié, se résumait à une boucherie sauvage, mais, aussitôt qu'il l'était, il était comme transcendé. Il devenait une nécessité, un acte d'amour pour ainsi dire. Séphiroth avait toujours réfléchi ainsi. Mais il se demandait s'il n'avait pas envie d'accomplir un acte si pur autrement qu'en donnant la mort. En donnant la vie. Si seulement il pouvait le ramener... Il était peut-être trop tard pour lui, mais pas pour Cecil.

- Cette dualité est ce qui te caractérise, affirma-t-il, sans l'ombre d'une émotion dans sa voix maîtrisée. La première raison pour laquelle il s'est tourné vers toi. Ne la perds pas.

Il contempla l'être torturé, scindé en deux, devant lui. Il le voyait se flétrir, privé de ses souvenirs, de cette passion qu'il lui avait connue. Ils n'étaient pas si différents, après tout.

- Et toi ?

Séphiroth le considéra avec étonnement, mais ça n'empêcha pas Cecil d'insister.

- Toi ? Qu'est-ce qui te définirait ?

L'homme immense rit tout bas. Un rire qui n'en était pas un du tout, amer et sombre.

- Le désespoir ?... Peut-être ?

Il ne pouvait pas réparer ce qu'il avait défait. Il para l'attaque frontale de Cecil, qui passa instantanément en chevalier noir et essaya de planter sa lance dans son flanc. Les ténèbres l'éclaboussèrent. Gluantes, noirâtres, dégoulinant sur ses vêtements. Corrosives. Séphiroth s'en débarrassa du mieux qu'il put et repartit à l'assaut.

Avec l'allonge dont il disposait, il n'eut aucun mal à blesser Cecil. Plusieurs fois, la magie sacrée du paladin le toucha, mais il était largement assez résistant pour ne pas s'arrêter à ce détail. Soudain, Cecil bondit au sommet d'un rocher et il s'immobilisa, l'air très sérieux.

- Toi, dis-moi la vérité... Est-ce que l'Empereur et moi, dans le passé...

- A quoi bon savoir si tu ne ressens plus rien ? rétorqua Séphiroth et Cecil dut admettre qu'il avait raison.

- Je dois me rappeler...

Sa lance glissa tout le long de Masamune, dans un crissement strident et un nuage d'étincelles.

- Tu te voiles la face, "paladin", ricana à mi-voix le général, lorsque leurs visages furent tout proches, face à face.

- Et je ne suis pas le seul, répliqua-t-il derechef. Tu fuis. Tu n'as même pas essayé...

Le visage de Séphiroth changea en un éclair. Les coins de sa bouche qui se tordait se retroussèrent, révélant des dents serrées de rage.

- Je ne peux pas le ramener ! rugit-il et il repoussa avec une violence aussi inouïe que subite Cecil.

Le chevalier fut projeté contre un roc qui se fendit et s'écroula sur lui, tandis que Séphiroth, regagnant progressivement ses esprits, restait immobile. Il répéta lentement, articulant chaque mot avec beaucoup de peine.

- Je ne peux pas...

_Même moi, je n'en suis pas capable._ Cecil sortit des décombres et se remit debout, époussetant ses habits. Il éprouvait de la colère, mais pas à cause de ses douleurs partout, plutôt à cause de l'inaction de Séphiroth.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix forte. Essaye au moins ! Pourquoi tu t'y refuses ?

Le Cetra planta son regard dans le sien. Sa voix vibrait de rage.

- Parce que je ne veux pas être déçu !

Cecil resta frappé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre ; jamais il n'aurait imaginé que cet homme si redouté puisse se montrer si... lâche. Séphiroth ne supportait pas que les choses ne se déroulent pas comme il le souhaitait ; il résistait à la douleur, à ce qui aurait fait s'agenouiller le meilleur guerrier, mais pas à la frustration. Ce qui aurait dû être un cri de fureur, de libération, craqua et se mourut dans un souffle erratique. Séphiroth promena son regard à la ronde ; il se sentait fébrile à présent. Cecil retourna le couteau dans la plaie, mais il le faisait pour son bien. Il le présumait du moins.

- Tu lui dois bien ça pourtant.

Le général inspira profondément, avant d'expirer d'un air épuisé, comme s'il rendait son dernier souffle. Il n'avait plus rien de l'homme impassible de d'habitude. Dans l'instant, il ressemblait seulement à un mortel extrêmement meurtri.

- J'ai...

Il hésita longuement avant de poursuivre.

- J'ai peur qu'il me haïsse.

Cecil eut un sourire compatissant et se rapprocha de lui.

- Pourquoi te détesterait-il ?

Séphiroth refusa de répondre ; il n'aurait pas pu. Il y avait _tellement_ de raisons ; il aurait pu y passer la nuit.

- Il faut que tu le fasses. Même si tu échoues, tu te sentiras mieux.

_Tu pourras enfin te pardonner ton erreur._ Séphiroth paraissait revenu à la raison ; il lui offrit un de ses extrêmement rares sourires sincères.

- Merci...

- Attends, le coupa Cecil et il apposa ses mains sur la seule plaie qu'il avait réussi à lui infliger.

Une pâle lueur irradia de ses doigts tendus et les chairs en dessous se refermèrent doucement. Ils s'écartaient, quand des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Les deux hommes redressèrent brusquement la tête. Ils suivirent des yeux la femme qui s'avançait vers eux, d'une démarche confiante.

- Alors c'est ça ? Tu démolis tes ennemis à coup de ténèbres et de magie sacrée et, ensuite, tu les soignes ?

Cecil resta pantois. Séphiroth l'était tout autant, mais il gardait son apparence impertubable. Le masque d'inhumanité était de nouveau en place. La femme tourna autour d'eux une seconde, avant de s'immobiliser devant Cecil. Elle lâcha enfin, avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Merde, t'es cool.

Que répondre à ça ? Cecil, qui ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans une situation pareille, balbutia un "merci" peu assuré.

- Tu n'es pas mauvais non plus, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de Séphiroth. J'avais jamais vu une arme pareille, acheva-t-elle, en jetant un coup d'oeil sur Masamune.

A l'inverse de Cecil, le général demeura muet comme une tombe. Un court rire agita l'inconnue.

- Pas très causant, par contre.

Cecil fixa attentivement la nouvelle venue. Elle correspondait à la description de la guerrière rencontrée par Dark Cloud. Peu à peu, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ? s'enquit la femme avec méfiance, se tournant de nouveau vers lui pour lui faire face.

- Rien. Moi, c'est Cecil Harvey et voici Séphiroth, mon... ami.

Le général lui adressa un drôle de regard en biais ; Cecil lui-même avait trouvé étrange de prononcer ce mot, mais c'était le seul qui lui était venu à l'esprit dans l'instant.

- Oerba Yun Fang.

Ces deux gars lui rappelaient les guerriers de sa tribu, des hommes fiers, de vrais combattants. Instinctivement, elle leur faisait davantage confiance. Sans doute n'aurait-elle pas dû. D'un autre côté, elle avait cheminé longtemps, gravi toute cette montagne, sans repérer un refuge approprié, en dehors de ce château, à des lieues à la ronde. Elle ne rêvait que de deux choses tout de suite : d'un lit et d'un repas chaud.

Cependant, avec son fort tempérament, elle avait déjà dû se faire violence pour s'arrêter dans sa quête, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit. Aussi, face au manque apparent de réaction des deux guerriers, s'apprêtait-elle à s'en retourner d'où elle venait, quand Cecil l'arrêta :

- Attends ! Tu dois être affamée ! s'écria-il, sans se départir de son sourire satisfait.

Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'elle acquiesça vigoureusement. Mateus allait être ravi. Tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle à manger, Cecil guettait Dark Cloud. Si les deux femmes se croisaient, nul doute ne faisait qu'une bagarre s'ensuivrait. D'ici-là, il devait trouver un mensonge pour expliquer le comportement de la sorcière à l'égard du Chevalier Oignon.

- Que faites-vous tous ici ? l'interrogea soudain Fang.

Sans demander l'autorisation à quiconque, elle s'était installée à une table et avait entrepris de dévorer un plat de viande. Cecil se tordit nerveusement les doigts sous la table. Heureusement, Ultimecia, qui n'avait pas perdu une bribe de leur conversation, vint à sa rescousse.

- Nous habitons ici et nous combattons contre ceux qui tentent de rompre l'équilibre... mais, attends une seconde, n'es-tu pas celle qui a attaqué notre alliée ?

Elle avait mis les pieds dans le plat et Cecil comprit très vite pourquoi. Essayer de cacher la présence de Dark Cloud parmi eux ne les aurait rendus que plus suspects aux yeux de la nouvelle-venue. Alors qu'elle se trouvait accusée en plein camp ennemi, Fang n'en perdit pas pour autant son flegme. Elle continua de manger et boire, comme si de rien n'était.

- Cette femme attaquait un enfant ! répartit-elle.

- L'âge ne signifie rien, souligna Ultimecia. Ce petit que tu as sauvé pourrait cacher une âme aussi noire que les abîmes... Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses.

L'Empereur, que Cecil s'était éclipsé pour aller quérir, ne tarda pas à faire son apparition. Fang se sentait désormais nettement moins à son aise, entourée par tous ces mages. Elle regagna un peu d'aplomb quand Cecil et Séphiroth revinrent.

- J'imagine que notre invitée se pose de nombreuses questions, fit remarquer Mateus.

- Pas tellement... rétorqua la brunette, soudainement très méfiante.

Elle comptait bien observer avant de trop se dévoiler. Pour l'heure, elle devait toutefois demeurer aimable, afin de bénéficier de leur hospitalité.

- Reste donc, l'invita poliment Ultimecia. Les nuits sont particulièrement fraîches.

* * *

><p>La jeune fille se tourna dans les couvertures chaudes, pile à la bonne température. Un nom confus passa ses lèvres. Elle refusa toujours d'ouvrir les yeux, décevant les attentes des deux jeunes hommes penchées sur elle. Le Chevalier Oignon l'avait découverte, gelée et inconsciente, sur son chemin vers le camp, à près d'une heure de marche de là où il avait été attaqué et miraculeusement secouru. Vêtus d'oripeaux tribaux très éloignés de leurs armures ou habits futuristes, elle était l'objet de presque toutes les attentions. Tous attendaient impatiemment son réveil.<strong><br>**

- Sacrément jolie ! s'écria doucement Djidane.

- Pas touche ! protesta Bartz. Et Dagga alors ? ajouta-t-il pour le taquiner.

Le voleur eut un petit rire gêné, tandis que ses joues rosissaient ; il était un dragueur invétéré, mais un petit ami fidèle. Suite à quelques combats contre de curieuses créatures, parfois à leur effigie, quelques-uns de leurs souvenirs leur étaient revenus. Mais pas tous. Certains de leurs compagnons de jadis manquaient à l'appel également, ce qui accroissaient leur appréhension. Ils devaient déjà avoir été faits prisonniers par Chaos et ses sbires.

En revanche, de nouvelles faces s'étaient présentées. Et des dames pour le plus grand plaisir de ces messieurs ! La première arrivée, une brunette se battant à poings nus et répondant au Tifa Lockhart, avait dit être à la recherche de Cloud. Peu après, était arrivée Yuna, une jeune fille aussi discrète que douce. Au début, les guerriers avaient douté de sa santé mentale ; elle affirmait qu'elle avait été guidée jusqu'au campement par une petite créature aux cheveux blonds. Le Guerrier de la Lumière, qui passait pour le premier élu de Cosmos, le rassembleur, avait légèrement haussé le sourcil, comme si ces paroles avaient réveillé un souvenir enfoui, mais il n'avait rien dit. Lightning passa la tête dans la tente, comme pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien et que les deux turbulents n'embêtaient pas la mystérieuse jeune fille assoupie. Lightning n'était pas son vrai nom, mais elle préférait le garder pour elle. Ayant lancé un regard méfiant à Bartz et Djidane, elle retourna s'asseoir près du feu. Un homme aux longs cheveux noirs l'accueillit à bras ouverts.

- Alors ? La belle au bois dormant dort toujours ?

- En effet, répondit-elle, un brin sarcastique.

- Du genre froide, n'est-ce pas ? rit-il. Vous devriez bien vous entendre avec mon fils.

- Par pitié, Laguna... marmonna la voix basse de Squall.

- Tu pourrais m'appeler "Papa", non ?

Le balafré poussa un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme ; la situation lui déplaisait assez, avant même que son père ne les ait rejoints. Maintenant qu'il était là pour l'ennuyer et, accessoirement, l'embarrasser à l'occasion, c'était pire. Il aurait donné cher pour que ce fut Seifer que Cosmos ait appelé et non Laguna. Enfin... il peinait à imaginer Seifer en guerrier au service de la déesse de l'Harmonie. Laguna soupira à son tour, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de son fils.

- T'en fais pas ! Les enfants sont tous comme ça ! grogna une voix bourrue.

Jecht croisa les bras devant son torse, éclatant d'un rire guttural. Il reprit en ricanant :

- Elle est si jolie que ça la p'tite ?

Lightning le regarda, assez choquée.

- Ne me dites pas...

Yuna la coupa net.

- Sire Jecht !

Il explosa de rire devant leurs mines révulsées.

- Non ! Vous faites pas de fausses idées ! J'suis une star, mais j'donne pas dans la gamine ! J'assume mon âge, acheva-t-il, non sans échanger un clin d'oeil complice avec l'autre "vieux" de la bande. En plus... j'aimerais pas qu'Auron m'en fasse voir de toutes les couleurs quand j'rentrerai.

Une teinte rosée gagna les joues de Yuna.

- J'ignorais...

Jecht écarquilla les yeux ; il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle comprenne. Elle lui semblait toujours si innocente. Après tout, il l'avait connue enfant. C'était fou de constater à quel point les petits grandissaient vite.

Dans la tente, Djidane et Bartz étaient encore au chevet de l'inconnue. Le brun fronça les sourcils, se penchant davantage sur elle.

- Et si on la connaissait aussi ?

- Mais on l'aurait oubliée ? poursuivit-il à sa place. C'est ce que tu penses ?

- On a déjà eu mal à se reconnaître entre nous, répartit Djidane.

Bartz se gratta le menton, en réfléchissant, mais, peu importait à quel point il s'échignait à se souvenir, cette rouquine ne lui rappelait personne. Il se rapprocha, passa délicatement une main sur son visage pour tâcher de le sortir des draps et le rendre davantage visible, quand il recula brutalement, dans une exclamation de surprise. L'inconnue venait tout juste d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce contact inattendu ne l'avait pas rassurée et elle observait timidement les deux garçons.

- Hum... Enchanté ! s'exclama maladroitement Bartz, rougissant autant que son camarade. Moi, c'est Bartz et voici Djidane.

Comme elle jetait des regards apeurés à la ronde, il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Tu es en sécurité ici !

Il déglutit péniblement ; la jeune fille le fixait désormais de ses grands yeux vert jade, qui allaient si bien avec ses boucles rousses. Elle ne semblait plus si effrayée, plutôt attentive. Après tout, quel mal ces jeunes gens, qui paraissaient plus intimidés qu'elle, auraient-ils pu lui faire ? Forçant un sourire amical, elle étendit la main vers Bartz.

- Vanille, du Clan Dia. Je viens du village d'Oerba.

Autant dire que Bartz n'avait rien compris à ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer. Il saisit néanmoins la main qu'elle lui tendait et la serra. Il rit intérieurement, en sentant le regard un peu envieux de Djidane sur lui. Après un court silence, elle s'enquit, sa voix devenant subitement inquiète :

- Il devrait y avoir quelqu'un avec moi... Une grande femme, brune, la peau foncée.

Ils se consultèrent successivement du regard, pour finalement hausser les épaules. Vanille soupira tristement.

- J'espère qu'elle va bien...

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du comment ou du pourquoi elle avait atterri dans cet endroit étrange, mais sa première préoccupation consistait en retrouver son amie.

- Je sais de qui tu parles ! s'écria une voix assez enfantine.

Vanille releva brutalement la tête et se précipita vers le Chevalier Oignon, qui venait de pénétrer dans la tente.

- Vraiment ? Habillée en bleu, maniant...

- Une sorte de lance ! Oui, je l'ai croisée ! Elle m'a sauvé la vie !

Le jeune fille poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et pressa ses deux mains jointes sur son coeur. Elle murmura, sans se soucier des regards incrédules rivés sur elle :

- Bhunivelze soit loué... Elle va bien.

Elle reprit à voix haute :

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle est partie vers le nord. J'ai bien essayé de la conduire au campement, mais elle a refusé.

Vanille sourit malicieusement ; elle reconnaissait bien là sa Fang, avec son sacré caractère. Ramassant son bâton, que ses nouveaux amis avaient conservé, elle s'extirpa de la tente. Le blizzard lui gela le visage, mais elle s'en moqua.

- Je dois partir sur ses traces.

- Le nord est dangereux, l'arrêta net une voix grave d'homme bien plus âgé.

Le chevalier, coiffé d'un casque à cornes, lui barrait la route et il ne paraissait pas prêt à la laisser passer. Il l'impressionnait, davantage encore que tous les membres de ce groupe hétéroclite qui la détaillaient de la tête aux pieds, mais l'éventualité que Fang soit en danger décuplait le courage de Vanille.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'y a-t-il là-bas ?

- Les guerriers du Clan de Chaos.

Vanille le suivit des yeux, plongée dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

- Tu n'as aucune idée dans quelle pétrin tu t'es fourrée, n'est-ce pas ? rit un adolescent blond.

Ce dernier s'écarta, les bras croisés derrière sa tête, ricanant doucement devant l'ignorante. Bartz vint au secours de Vanille.

- Vaan, elle est assez perturbée comme ça.

L'adolescent n'était pas méchant pour deux sous, mais il pouvait se montrer plutôt moqueur et ses blagues n'étaient pas toujours du meilleur goût. Le chevalier s'efforça de calmer Vanille. Il s'ôta du chemin et alla déposer son bouclier et son épée.

- Nous t'accompagnerons et t'offrirons le support nécessaire, lui promit-il, mais nous devons d'abord nous préparer à les affronter.

Il planta son regard froid, quasi-inhumain en apparence, dans le sien et la jeune fille réprima un tremblement.

- Considère qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui tu dédies ta vie à Cosmos.

* * *

><p><em>Une nuit. Tu parles ! <em>Fang contempla les montagnes, agrippée de toutes ses forces à la balustrade comme pour l'arracher. La pierre se fendilla sous ses doigts. Chaque jour qu'elle essayait de filer à l'anglaise, quelqu'un s'empressait de la couper dans son élan et lui conseillait, la forçait en réalité à mots couverts à s'éterniser au château. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas vraiment à se plaindre ; elle mangeait à sa faim, dormait dans un lit confortable, était bien traitée. Mais cette courtoisie hyprocrite ne changeait rien au fait qu'elle était prisonnière.

Comme elle s'ennuyait à mourir la plupart du temps, elle tâchait de se concentrer et de rassembler les quelques bribes de souvenirs lui revenant de temps à autre, en rêve la nuit. Parfois, elle réussissait à discerner les contours fuyants d'un visage, puis plus rien. L'apparition s'envolait dans un éclat de rire. Au moins, elle avait gardé ça. Cette voix. Ce rire.

Peu à peu, d'autres détails lui revinrent, mais, quels que soient ses efforts, son esprit ne parvint pas à reformer la face de l'inconnue.

Elle avait vite appris à reconnaître ceux qui tiraient les ficelles ici, les plus manipulateurs et souvent les plus ambitieux. Parmi eux, cet Empereur de Palamecia et Ultimecia apparaissaient en bonne tête. Mais ils étaient loin d'être les seuls ; au fond, tous partageaient le même dessein de régner et détruire. Ils échafaudaient des plans ensemble pour mieux se trahir ensuite. Il existait quelques rares exceptions, quelques "suiveurs". Terra l'avait étonnée par son manque d'émotion, de réactivité, et Fang comprit rapidement qu'elle devait être possédée. Quant à Cloud et Cecil, ils obéissaient sans paraître adhérer à une cause quelconque. Leur passé, tout comme le sien, leur avait été arraché. Et il y avait Séphiroth... Un cas unique. Vraiment étrange. Un tueur de sang-froid semblant en proie à un désespoir intense, qu'elle ne se rappelait avoir jamais vu chez personne. Il semblait avoir tout, la beauté, la puissance, la force, et rien à la fois. Partout où il regardait, son regard ne montrait que de l'ennui et de la lassitude.

Elle profita de le voir seul, au dîner, pour prendre place auprès de lui. Elle demanda, avec beaucoup de détachement et de simplicité :

- ça ne t'ennuie pas ?

Il fit non d'un vague signe de tête, sans quitter des yeux le verre qu'il tenait. Il n'avait pas vraiment de problème à écouter, mais n'avait pas envie de parler. Il préférait largement laisser Masamune s'exprimer à sa place ces temps-ci.

- Tu ne veux pas partir toi aussi ? débuta Fang, qui n'y allait pas par quatre chemins.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de boire une longue gorgée. Elle ne s'en formalisa pas ; elle pouvait aussi se montrer taciturne à ses heures.

- Tu ne m'as pas l'air de ressembler à ces guignols, continua-t-elle. Ecoute, il faut que je me tire d'ici.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle éprouvait tant le besoin de se livrer ; elle jeta un regard sur son verre déjà vide. Elle avait sans doute un brin abusé de l'alcool.

- Je sais ce que je cherche et ce n'est pas ici que je la trouverai...

La voix du soldat se fit enfin entendre.

- "La" ?

Fang acquiesça, en reposant son verre.

- Je ne me souviens plus de tout... Je me rappelle juste de la façon dont elle riait...

Séphiroth baissa les yeux une seconde, songeant à Kadaj. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire. Pas de bon coeur. Il se demanda une seconde à quoi son vrai rire aurait ressemblé. Pendant ce temps, Fang poursuivait, partie sur sa lancée :

- La manière dont elle a changé quand elle a commencé à entendre leurs voix...

A ces mots, le général lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- Elle peut entendre les voix des morts... ainsi que leur souffrance. C'est autant un don qu'un terrible fardeau.

Séphiroth parut soudainement découvrir de l'intérêt à leur conversation, qui, jusque-là, était davantage un monologue.

- Vraiment ?

Il posa son verre, demeura silencieux quelques secondes. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute vitesse ; des miliers de pensées le traversaient dans tous les sens. Il avait une solution. Enfin. Cette sotte venait juste de lui livrer en pâture son amie. Il devait trouver cette femme capable de communiquer avec les défunts. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance de se repentir.

- Nous la trouverons, assura-t-il et il se leva, avec un sourire à faire froid dans le dos.

* * *

><p><em>Séphiroth n'est pas un salaud dans cette fic, en tout cas, pour le moment. Après, même s'il discute avec Fang ou Cecil, il n'aurait aucun problème à les tuer s'il y trouvait un intérêt...<em>

_Probablement dans le prochain chapitre des retrouvailles (heureuses ou non...)..._

_Bon sang, j'ai dû me faire un récap', pour savoir qui est dans quel camp ! y a tellement de persos et puis entre les amnésiques, ceux qui se souviennent de quelques trucs mais pas tout et ceux qui ont tous leurs souvenirs... QUEL BORDEL ! xD  
><em>

_(pour ceux qui auraient lu le premier jet de ce chapitre que j'avais posté par erreur, il contenait une incohérence xD j'avais zappé que Tidus était dans le clan de Chaos actuellement. J'ai corrigé ça et j'en ai profité pour rajouter quelques discussions pour me faire pardonner ;)_

_Merci aux lecteurs ! ^^_

_Beast Out_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Kefka fit crisser ses ongles sur le mur, avertissant Kuja et Dark Cloud de sa venue.

- Kujiiie-coo... piailla-t-il, puis il tourna autour de la sorcière en gloussant. Miss... Toujours un plaisir !

Celle-ci lui adressa un regard sévère, sans faire la moindre remarque. Il continua de brailler :

- Rien n'a attiré votre attention ces derniers jours ?

- En dehors de ta voix insupportable ? Non, répliqua placidement Kuja, en essayant de se débarrasser du clown.

La face grimée et bariolée vint presque se coller à la sienne.

- QUOI ?! Alors je suis le seul à ne pas perdre les pédales ?

Il trottina partout autour et s'assit dans les airs, se tournant de temps à autre pour se retrouver la tête en bas.

- Tout fout le camp ! Nous devrions détruire ! Attaquer ! Attaquer ! répéta-t-il d'une voix grimpant dans les aigus, à la hauteur de son hystérie.

- Tais-toi, ordonna calmement Kuja, habitué à ces étranges crises de simagrées ou de délire. Ce que tu dis n'a aucun sens.

Le clown riposta avec véhémence, l'agrippant subitement par le col et, l'espace d'une seconde, Kuja crut qu'il se vengerait sur lui.

- Rien n'est logique ! Rien ! Ce monde ! Nos vies ! Tout va disparaître, alors pourquoi chercher à l'éviter ?!

Un léger sourire fendit les lèvres purpurines de Kuja, alors que Kefka le relâchait, toujours ricanant comme un dément.

- Alors... pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas par te détruire toi-même ?

Kefka lui offrit son sourire le plus fou.

- J'y viendrai... J'y viendrai !

_Mais j'en emporterai autant que possible avec moi._._. Tous ces gamins prépubères que Cosmos amène sur le champ de bataille, cette chair à canon... et ces... ridicules hommes qui se croient supérieurs, tout ça parce qu'ils ont un plan dans leur petite tête... alors que la Destruction est tout. Le retour au néant, voilà notre sort à tous._

Ils le prenaient pour la marionnette, pour l'illuminé farfelu, mais ils ne se doutaient pas que c'était exactement de cette manière dont il les percevait. Dieu qu'ils étaient pathétiques à lutter contre l'inévitable, à vouloir le retarder ! Kefka ne s'était pas volatilisé. Il faillit attraper sa manche pour l'empêcher de partir. Kuja dut abdiquer, conscient qu'il ne pourrait se libérer autrement ; ce pantomine était vraiment un sans-gêne.

- Quel est le problème alors ?

- ça ne te semble pas étrange que Séphiroth s'absente si souvent ?

Kuja ouvrit grand les yeux une seconde. Alors c'était seulement ça, le motif de sa venue ? Ce qui leur avait valu ce dérangement ? Retrouvant son expression normale, il eut un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Pour tout te dire, je ne l'avais même pas remarqué. J'ai bien mieux à faire que de pister nos alliés.

- Heureusement, MOI, j'ai mes yeux partout !

- Et quoi ? Tu comptes l'interroger ? Je te souhaite bonne chance et... Mes condoléances les plus sincères, acheva-t-il en ricanant à voix basse.

- Si, en plus, je te disais qu'il traîne beaucoup avec cette étrangère ?

- Cette Fang ?

Kefka opina du chef ; il ajouta précipitamment :

- Y a quelque chose de pas clair là-dessous !

Kuja se passa les doigts sur le menton ; c'était en effet assez inattendu. Il ne voyait pas en quoi la guerrière aurait pu être utile à Séphiroth. Il se creusa la tête quelques minutes, puis décida qu'il avait bien mieux à faire.

- Continue de les surveiller si ça t'amuse.

Et il s'empressa de filer, avant que Kefka ne lui remette la main dessus.

* * *

><p><em>Le monde a besoin d'un nouveau héros...<em> Séphiroth ricana doucement. Combien avaient dit ça ? Un héros... Il avait bien été un héros, mais maintenant ? Non, Cloud était un héros, mais plus lui. Pourtant, un jour ou l'autre, ils l'avaient tous admiré, même ceux qui le haïssaient aujourd'hui. Et, surtout, il était resté le meilleur...

Qu'est-ce qui était mieux qu'un héros ? Ce concept inventé par les gens pour se rassurer. Celui qui se battait pour restaurer sa famille n'était-il pas un héros à sa manière ? Celui qui luttait pour reconquérir son histoire ? Un bruit rageur de Fang lui fit lever la tête. La guerrière avait fort affaire avec plusieurs manikins. Ils s'en prenaient à elle, mais pas à lui ; de toute évidence, elle avait été appelée pour servir Cosmos. Par chance, elle ne l'avait pas compris ; ils lui cachaient toute l'histoire.

Séphiroth s'appuya contre la falaise, le regard rivé sur la poussière courant entre ses pieds. Ramener sa chère mère, reprendre le contrôle de la terre pour achever cette mission qu'elle s'était donnée bien avant sa conception, n'était-ce pas que justice ? Les humains l'avaient capturée, emprisonnée, analysée, torturée. Ce manque de respect ne pouvait être toléré. Les êtres inférieurs devaient ployer devant les supérieurs ; c'était simplement la loi de la nature. Le prédateur venait, ravageait les faibles, anéantissant leur race. Jénova aurait dû régner ; _il_ aurait dû régner. A ses côtés.

Mais il avait fallu qu'il y ait ces minables rampants ; ils leur avaient volé leur dû. Peu importait. Les Cetra reprendraient ce qui leur revenait de droit. Séphiroth décolla son dos de la pierre et, en un éclair, trancha en deux les derniers manikins restants. Fang lui jeta un coup d'oeil contrarié.

- J'avais presque fini.

- Est-ce que tu sens sa présence ? demanda-t-il simplement.

_J'ai besoin d'elle. De ses pouvoirs._ Kadaj n'était pas qu'un "dégât collatéral", comme il le pensait autrefois ; il était son frère, sa famille. Et pas un traître comme Cloud. Pas une expérience ratée. Kadaj tenait de lui après tout. Maintenant, il avait besoin de le retrouver, de recomposer avec lui. Il s'était posé cet objectif et il était hors de question qu'il échoue. La simple idée de sa propre défaillance le mettait hors de lui.

Fang fronça les sourcils ; elle avait trouvé extrêmement suspecte l'insistance dont avait fait preuve Séphiroth pour l'aider à retrouver sa protégée. Mais elle n'allait pas cracher sur un peu d'aide. Elle fit non de la tête.

- Alors, partons de ce côté.

Elle le suivit des yeux, tandis qu'il se remettait en marche. Elle ne le comprenait pas, pas du tout. Comme tout le monde.

- Pourquoi tu m'accompagnes ? Tu n'as pas peur que je m'évade ?

Elle courut pour le rejoindre ; il avait déjà commencé à s'éloigner.

- Tu n'as pas peur de mourir ? rétorqua-t-il froidement.

Comme elle continuait obstinément de le regarder, il reprit :

- J'aimerais...

Il hésita, puis décida qu'il valait mieux se livrer un peu ; elle aurait davantage confiance en lui.

- J'aimerais qu'elle retrouve une âme pour moi.

- Quoi ? Tu n'as pas dû comprendre ! Elle parle aux morts, mais... ça s'arrête là ! Elle ne pratique pas la nécromancie ou des magies de ce genre ! s'indigna la brune, très animée. Elle ne ressuscitera pas cette personne !

- Si je parviens à découvrir une source communiquant avec la Rivière de la Vie jusqu'ici, je le pourrai. Je n'aurai pas besoin d'elle pour ça.

Et, naturellement, cette source, il l'avait déjà localisée. Un flux comparable à celui de sa planète, par lequel transitaient les âmes des défunts. Il y avait employé une bonne partie de son temps ces dernières semaines. Fang sentait bien que quelque chose clochait. Elle peinait à réaliser les conséquences de ce qu'il projetait de faire, mais il apparaissait évident qu'il détournerait le cours naturel. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer, quand elle détourna vivement la tête, comme si quelque chose avait attiré toute son attention.

- Vanille ! s'écria-t-elle, sans même en prendre conscience, et elle déguerpit à toute allure.

Séphiroth se lança à sa poursuite. Ils approchaient du but. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, lui et Fang faisaient face à un groupe composé de Tifa, Vanille et Kain. Sans se gêner une seconde, la rouquine courut droit sur Fang et se jeta à corps perdu dans ses bras.

- Fang ! J'étais si inquiète pour toi !

Séphiroth resta légèrement surpris face à tant de démonstrativité sentimentale, puis leur langa un regard dédaigneux. Au moins, il tenait enfin ce qu'il lui permettrait de mener ses plans à bien. Fang, qui avait semblé si froide jusqu'ici, pressait Vanile contre elle ; elle paraissait véritablement soulagée de la retrouver et son visage s'était subitement éclairé. Comme si elle n'avait été avant qu'un fragment d'un tout brisé, désormais recomposé. Le mépris dans les yeux de Séphiroth se nuança peu à peu ; éprouverait-il la même chose ? Ressentirait-il cette paix, ce bonheur en le retrouvant ? Et, surtout, Kadaj réagirait-il de la même manière que Vanille ? Accourrait-il dans ses bras, l'accueillant comme son sauveur ?... Probablement pas. Il serra les dents et releva les yeux.

Tifa le détaillait, depuis un bon moment déjà. Seul le souvenir de Cloud était resté imprimé dans sa mémoire. Comme si elle aurait pu oublier son unique amour véritable ! Mais le souvenir, tapi dans son esprit, de Séphiroth était tout aussi ancré. Le village en flammes et une immense silhouette, annonciatrice de mort, repassèrent devant ses yeux.

- Je... vous connais, n'est-ce pas ? balbutia-t-elle, avec hésitation.

- Je suis ton ennemi.

Rien de plus, rien de moins. Le son de sa voix, grave, basse, lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, ainsi que la lame longue de plusieurs mètres qu'il tira de son fourreau.

- Séphiroth ! s'écria-t-elle.

Celui qui avait tenté d'invoquer le Météore pour raser leur planète, l'affaiblir pour en prendre le contrôle. Maintenant, elle comprenait mieux quel rôle elle avait à jouer. Elle était ici pour se battre, pour préserver un monde ou un autre ; là n'était pas l'important. Elle se mit en garde. Kain, qui devait se fier à elle, l'imita. Il sortit sa lance.

- Où est Cloud ?! lança-t-elle à l'adresse de son vieil ennemi.

Celui-ci répondit avec désinvolture :

- Pourquoi t'inquiéter pour lui ? Ce vulgaire pantin... Il ne sait même plus pourquoi il se bat.

- Ne parles pas de lui comme ça !

Fang regarda tour à tour Séphiroth et Tifa, ne sachant plus à quel saint se vouer. Et si elle avait fait le _mauvais_ choix ? Si elle avait intégré le _mauvais_ clan ? Elle voulut s'écarter avec Vanille, mais Séphiroth la frappa sans crier gare au visage et chopa Vanille par le bras. Celle-ci se débattit, mais l'emprise était trop forte ; des marques violacées marbrèrent aussitôt sa peau.

- Lâche-la ! hurla Fang, qui bondit sur ses pieds et se prépara à attaquer, même si, pour le moment, elle ne pouvait rien tenter, sans prendre le risque de blesser Vanille.

- J'ai besoin de son pouvoir. Tu le sais. Ensuite, elle ne me sera plus d'aucune utilité. Je te la rendrai...

_En pièces détachées._ Tifa cligna des paupières.

- Quoi ? Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire ?

Il ne répondit pas. Une gigantesque aile noire jaillit dans son dos et les enveloppa, lui et la jeune fille. La seconde d'après, ils avaient disparu. Fang poussa un hurlement terrible, mêlé de rage et de désespoir. Elle haletait, quand Tifa fit un pas vers elle, désireuse de la réconforter ; à peine avait-elle levé sa main que la guerrière la repoussa brutalement. Elle ne voulait pas être désagréable, mais elle n'avait pas besoin de ça. Une plume noire dégringola devant ses yeux ; elle l'attrapa au vol et la serra à l'en tordre. Séphiroth allait regretter ce qu'il venait de faire.

* * *

><p>Vanille était tellement bouleversée qu'elle peinait à réagir. Elle avait tour à tour été réunie avec Fang, pour lui être aussi subitement arrachée. Maintenant baladée par cet inconnu des plus inquiétants, que pouvait-elle faire ? Crier, résister, paraissait si inutile, si futile. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui voulait. Il la traîna de force jusqu'à une cavité obscure. Plusieurs fois, comme elle rechignait à avancer, il la malmena. Lorsqu'il la jeta au sol, face au lac luminescent, ses genoux étaient en sang. Ses mollets et ses bras, parcourus de traînées boueuses et rouges. Il lui commanda d'une voix implacable :<p>

- Maintenant, trouve-le.

Elle tremblait de tous ses membres, alors qu'il lui tenait la tête au-dessus de l'eau, prêt à la noyer. Elle pouvait contempler son reflet désespéré. Des larmes tombèrent dans l'onde, dans un bruit étouffé.

- Qui ?

Elle avait presque crié tant elle avait peur. Lui hurla franchement. Il ne se rappelait s'être tant senti sur le fil, sous pression. Même durant toutes ces années au SOLDAT.

- Mon frère ! Kadaj ! Ton amie m'a dit que tu entendais les morts, alors, lui, l'entends-tu ?

- Par pitié, je ne connais rien de cet endroit ! Je ne sais pas si je peux vous aider ! Laissez-moi partir !

Il lui plongea la tête dans l'eau, une fois, puis deux. Lorsqu'elle en ressortit enfin, elle prit une grande bouffée d'air ; elle avait cru que son heure était venue. Tout le temps du trajet, elle avait discerné ces signes qui ne trompaient pas. Anxiété, nervosité, tremblements subreptices. Au fur et à mesure, les symptômes s'étaient accentués, comme si son bourreau glissait doucement vers la folie la plus pure.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! Je veux retrouver Fang !

Il parut soudain regagner son flegme. Ses traits se décontractèrent. Ce n'était qu'une apparence.

- Ai-je l'air de m'en soucier ? répliqua-t-il froidement.

Il voulait changer son point de vue, sa trajectoire. Naturellement, son dessein final ne changerait pas d'un pouce ; n'était-ce pas ce qui le différenciait de ces pantins, tous occupés à suivre des volontés qui les dépassaient, qui n'étaient pas leurs ? Séphiroth n'était pas un suiveur. Il voulait juste voir ce qu'on éprouvait quand quelqu'un était à vos côtés, regardant dans la même direction. Etre isolé n'avait sûrement pas été la meilleure solution. Il ne semblait pas prendre conscience du fait que cet autre pourrait ne pas être toujours d'accord avec lui.

- Allez !

Et il la lâcha si rudement qu'elle manqua de rebasculer dans l'eau. Elle essaya de se concentrer sur le fluide devant elle, malgré le regard attentif et menaçant braqué sur elle, dans son dos. Apparemment, les âmes s'en servaient comme d'un passage. Séphiroth ne la quittait pas des yeux ; pour la presser, il dégaina. Il n'en pouvait plus ; sa patience atteignait ses limites. Il avait rarement été si impatient, exception faite du jour où il avait retrouvé sa précieuse Mère. Les doigts de Vanille s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, ses yeux étaient fermement clos. Elle dérangeait les morts et ils ne l'appréciaient pas. Un vent se leva, alors qu'ils étaient au plus profond d'une grotte souterraine. Une ride apparut à la surface du bassin.

- Ils sont en colère... murmura la magicienne, dans un souffle.

- Je m'en moque.

_Ce que je veux, je l'obtiens_. Vanille s'inclina. Elle avait toujours espéré user de ce don pour se racheter de ses fautes passées et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait à l'utiliser à mauvais escient, pour troubler le repos des défunts et l'équilibre de la vie. Elle continua d'attirer l'attention des âmes, qui commencèrent à s'amasser tout autour. Des visages hurlants déchiraient les voiles de nuages les entourant. Séphiroth restait extrêmement calme. Il ne montrait rien.

- Il est là.

- Dis-lui qu'il doit revenir. Dis-lui...

Il baissa d'un ton, regrettant un peu d'en arriver à cette extrémité :

- ... que Mère le réclame.

- Mais...

Elle n'osa pas lui dire que l'âme qu'elle avait sortie de son sommeil n'était pas prête à revenir, parce qu'elle avait enfin trouvé la paix dans l'au-delà. Elle s'efforça de ne pas perdre le contact avec elle. Mais cette dernière résistait, refusant de revenir parmi les vivants. Vanille n'entendait qu'un brouhaha confus, mais elle percevait quelques mots. _Ma... tâche... remplie_...

D'un autre côté, Séphiroth s'impatientait. Déjà, elle pouvait sentir sa lame sur sa gorge. Alors elle fit ce que n'importe qui d'autre aurait fait. Elle obligea les âmes présentes à rejeter celle qu'elle désirait. En échange, elle leur permettrait de se reposer à nouveau. Un odieux chantage, dont elle avait honte. Un vacarme, que même Séphiroth dut entendre, emplit l'air une seconde. Un concert de cris de femmes, d'enfants et d'hommes. Puis une lumière les aveugla et tout redevint calme. Lentement, le général baissa le bras qu'il avait levé devant son visage. Son coeur manqua un battement.

- Kadaj...

Le jeune homme, apparu au beau milieu du lac, s'entourait de ses bras, frigorifié, trempé jusqu'aux os. Tout son corps nu tremblait. Vanille se sentit désolé pour lui ; il était aussi désemparé et désorienté qu'elle. Ses yeux firent le tour des lieux, très vite. Pour brusquement se fixer. Entre les mèches barrant son visage, il lança un regard terrifié sur Séphiroth. Sa seule vision lui glaça le sang. En un instant, il cessa de bouger, pétrifié de terreur. Il se rappelait. L'homme qui avait pris possession de lui pour renaître, qui l'avait tué, presque aussi sûrement que l'épée de Cloud. Séphiroth répéta doucement son nom et s'avança lentement, comme s'il cherchait à approcher un animal sauvage apeuré. Les pans de son manteau remontèrent à la surface, alors qu'il rentrait dans l'eau. Kadaj recula. La peur prenant le pas sur le froid, il détacha ses bras de son corps et essaya de repousser l'homme.

- Approche pas !

Mais Séphiroth ne l'écoutait pas. Tout ce qui importait à ses yeux était cet être devant lui, de retour parmi les vivants, grâce à lui. _J'ai réparé ma faute_. Arrivé à sa hauteur, sans un mot, il le happa dans ses bras. Kadaj en resta choqué, incapable de se débattre ou de parler. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps s'était écoulé quand son grand frère le relâcha. Celui-ci dit simplement :

- Tu es glacé.

Sur ces mots, il ôta son manteau et le posa sur les épaules de Kadaj. Il se pencha pour l'observer. L'adolescent haletait, le visage trempé de sueurs froides et de l'eau tout aussi glaciale du lac. Vanille, extrêmement mal à l'aise, sûrement même autant que Kadaj, observait ces funèbres retrouvailles de loin. Quelque chose d'affreusement malsain se dégageait du moindre geste de Séphiroth. Même un geste normalement tendre semblait terni par la corruption. ça ne venait pas que du temps qu'il laissait ses mains sur le jeune homme ou de la façon dont il le regardait, mais aussi de l'âge peu avancé de Kadaj, qui n'était encore vraisemblablement qu'un adolescent. Et cette ressemblance entre eux, qui révélait leur lien de fraternité, le rendait encore plus flagrant. Vanille finit par se détourner ; elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Elle était épuisée.

- ça va ? S'enquit Séphiroth, aussi intrigué par la faiblesse de Kadaj que par sa propre inquiétude face à ce spectacle.

Il n'était pas seulement anxieux, mais aussi étrangement déçu. Il ne s'en rendait même pas compte auparavant, mais il aurait espéré une autre réaction de la part de son cadet. Il avait bravé les lois de la nature, perturbé l'équilibre de la Rivière pour lui et Kadaj le traitait comme un étranger, pire, comme un danger. Le jeune semblait de plus en plus peiner à se maintenir debout ou à garder le regard fixe. Brusquement, il s'effondra. Il vivait de nouveau, mais aurait besoin de temps pour regagner ses forces et se réhabituer à son organisme. Séphiroth le rattrapa avant qu'il ne retourne dans l'onde. Le transportant dans ses bras, enveloppé dans son manteau, il le ramena au camp. Dans un soupir accablé, Vanille les suivit.

* * *

><p>Il resta alité près d'une semaine, durant lesquels il parut suspendu entre la vie et la mort, inapte à se déplacer, incapable de manger sous peine de tout régurgiter. Rapidement, la rumeur s'était répandue et des curieux ne se privaient pas pour passer devant la chambre à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit, dans l'espoir d'entendre ou de voir quelque chose. Il ne parlait pas, en tout cas jamais à Séphiroth. Peut-être échangeait-il quelques mots avec Vanille quand son grand-frère avait le dos tourné ou se trouvait parti en mission. La jeune fille était la seule autorisée, avec Cecil, lui aussi possédant des connaissances en guérison, à pénétrer dans la chambre, avec la consigne de ne laisser rentrer personne d'autre.<p>

Séphiroth n'avait jamais imaginé que la situation tournerait autant à son désavantage. Il finit par se convaincre que Kadaj était juste trop faible pour discuter et qu'il économisait ses forces. Comme il partageait la même chambre et qu'elle ne comportait qu'un seul lit, il avait voulu dormir à côté de lui. Il fut étonné de l'immobilité presque cadavérique de son cadet et de son silence mortel, puis il réalisa que, lui présent, Kadaj ne fermait pas l'oeil. Il le terrifiait littéralement. A ce moment-là, il aurait souhaité trouver les mots pour le tranquilliser, mais il s'en révéla incapable. Alors il n'ouvrit même pas la bouche.

Au septième jour, alors que Séphiroth patientait dans ce fauteuil où il avait passé tant d'heures, son petit frère fit enfin entendre sa voix.

- Pourquoi... Pourquoi tu m'as ramené ?

_Pourquoi m'arracher à une paix qui avait été si dure à trouver ?_ Il avait ressenti cela comme une profonde injustice. Séphiroth s'efforça de sourire, d'un air avenant, pas de cet air narquois ou cynique. Là encore, il n'y réussit pas.

- Pour que tu vives.

Un léger ricanement acide agita l'adolescent ; il venait de finir son premier repas sans vomir. Il était sauvé.

- Dans ton ombre...

Ce n'était pas une question ; Séphiroth en souffrit d'autant plus.

- Non, protesta-t-il calmement. Pour que tu vives ta propre vie, que tu prennes tes propres décisions.

Kadaj le fixa en silence, d'un regard étrangement lointain et infiniment triste. _Menteur. Tu veux encore m'utiliser. Comme la dernière fois_... Il n'y avait rien de plus fragile et de plus cruel qu'un enfant. Il pouvait souffrir, mais pas pardonner. Et Kadaj en était encore un, même si son corps ressemblait à celui d'un jeune adulte. Il repartit de cette voix agressive et désespérée :

- Tu crois que je vais me sentir redevable, n'est-ce pas ?

Séphiroth s'immobilisa et le contempla attentivement, pour le moins intrigué par son regain de vigueur. Kadaj lui décocha un sourire féroce des plus inamicaux. Et étonnamment narquois tout à coup.

- Tu peux rêver. Contrairement à toi, j'ai accompli ma mission. Mère peut être fière de moi. La Réunion a été achevée et c'est seulement à cause de ton incompétence que tout a foiré.

Une phrase avait suffi à réveiller toute la rancoeur habitant Séphiroth. Le regard flamboyant de colère, le soldat se tourna vers Vanille, qui avait eu la malchance d'être présente.

- Dehors !

Elle ne se fit pas prier et décampa, en dépit de la crainte de voir les choses dégénérer entre les deux frères. En effet, à l'intérieur, le ton montait.

- Je ne t'offre rien moins qu'une nouvelle vie !

- Non ! protesta Kadaj, qui se foutait de ce qu'il recevrait pour lui avoir tenu tête. Tu me rends seulement ce que tu m'as volé !

Il avait fini par se lever du lit, se moquant éperdument de sa nudité. Il était fou de rage ; il en avait assez de se faire manipuler, de se résumer à un jouet dont Séphiroth tirait les ficelles au gré de ses envies égoïstes. Le général peinait à conserver son sang-froid, parce que ces piques que lui lançait Kadaj semblaient toutes faire inexplicablement mouche.

- Kadaj, je t'ai ramené pour que nous formions une famille.

- Je me fous de toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vraiment vu avant ! Hors de ma tête ! Je ne te connais pas ! Je n'ai pas de frère appelé Séphiroth !

Puis il lui asséna le coup de grâce, sans même s'en rendre compte :

- Mes frères sont Loz, Yazoo et Cloud.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai évidemment changé quelques détails, concernant les souvenirs des personnages. Etant donné que je ne fais pas Duodecim mais une suite au Dissidia, les "méchants" si je peux les appeler ainsi n'ont pas perdu leurs souvenirs et surtout Tifa n'a pas oublié son Cloud adoré ;)<em>

_Et Kadaj risque d'amèrement regretter ses mots..._

_Merci aux lecteurs ^^_

_Beast Out_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

_Cloud._ Kadaj le haïssait autrefois. Plus aujourd'hui._ Lui, au moins, était là quand j'ai rejoint la Rivière de la Vie. Quand mon corps s'est désintégré sous la pluie._ Il l'avait laissé l'appeler _frère_ et l'avait tenu dans ses bras, pendant qu'il préparait son départ. Il ne l'avait pas lâché ; il avait patiemment attendu pour l'accompagner jusqu'au dernier moment. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en soit allé. Séphiroth n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Qu'il en eût eu la possibilité ou non n'aurait rien changé. Il ne pensait qu'à lui et peut-être à Mère, juste à elle.

Séphiroth le scrutait, muet. Il n'avait pas prononcé un traître mot depuis un bon moment déjà. Ce qu'avait dit Kadaj... Surtout au sujet de Cloud... ça avait été la phrase de trop. Ainsi, Kadaj le reniait ?

- Alors... Si je ne suis pas ton frère, Kadaj, que veux-tu que je sois ? Que sommes-nous ?

Quelque chose glaça le sang de Kadaj. Une inflexion dans sa voix, qui lui était étrangère d'habitude. Un éclat dans le regard qui n'aurait pas dû se trouver là. Un détail qui n'en était pas un. Le jeune recula. Soudain, sa nudité le gênait. Il regrettait d'avoir quitté le lit. Il jeta des regards de tous côtés ; la porte était fermée et Séphiroth se trouvait sur le chemin. Quelle option s'offrait encore à lui ? Une défenestration ? En un éclair, toute son assurance s'était envolée. Il balbutia :

- Juste... Reste... loin de moi...

Il trébucha et Séphiroth se rapprochait toujours. Il se noyait déjà dans son ombre immense, qui l'enveloppait. Kadaj tira un bout de drap à lui pour se couvrir un peu ; ça ne servait à rien. Le geste avait été instinctif. Déjà, des larmes lui montaient aux yeux ; il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi. Son corps semblait avoir analysé le risque, avant même son cerveau, et il réagissait, cédant à l'affolement. Il cria presque :

- Stop ! Je joue pas !

Séphiroth ne put s'empêcher de sourire, devant cette remarque puérile.

- Moi non plus...

- Arrête sinon...

- Sinon quoi ? Tu es tout seul ici, Kadaj. Je ne vois ni Yazoo, ni Loz, pour te protéger. De toute façon, même s'ils avaient été ici, tu penses vraiment qu'ils pourraient m'arrêter ?

Il se baissa à sa hauteur et il traça le sillon d'une larme sur sa joue blême.

- Si je ne suis pas ton frère, dis-moi où est le mal...

Les ongles de Kadaj lui rentrèrent dans les paumes, tant il serrait les poings.

- Ce que j'ai dit n'a rien changé, pas vrai ? C'est _ça_ que tu voulais ?

Séphiroth s'arrêta une seconde. Non, pas vraiment. Mais, à présent que son esprit s'était échauffé, qu'il avait envisagé cette possibilité, il tenait à essayer. Au moins une fois. Il n'avait jamais perdu de temps jusqu'à aujourd'hui, mais, ces derniers jours, il n'avait pas compté les heures passées à rechercher cette foutue source, tout ça pour ressusciter un sale garnement ingrat.

- Tout travail mérite salaire, sourit cruellement le général.

Et à quoi d'autre Kadaj aurait-il pu lui être utile à présent ? A rien. Il attrapa doucement le bout de couverture dont Kadaj s'était drapé et tira violemment dessus.

- Comme ça, tu ne veux pas être mon frère, Kadaj ?

Kadaj, les lèvres pincées, contint un souffle de peur. Oui, il était terrorisé et, maintenant, il savait parfaitement ce qui l'attendait, mais il ne flancherait pas. Des larmes coulaient, mais autant de rage que de peur. Il n'aurait jamais pu se rebeller auparavant contre la volonté de Séphiroth, puisqu'il était convaincu de n'être qu'un éclat, qu'une émanation du général. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, il n'hésitait pas à s'opposer à lui ; il découvrait qu'il en était capable, mentalement et physiquement, qu'il n'était pas aussi lié à lui qu'il le croyait. Kadaj plissa les yeux ; il était un être à part entière. Il le pressentait sans encore pleinement le réaliser. Il répondit, déterminé :

- Non.

Puis il ajouta, profitant de ses derniers moments de liberté :

- De toute façon, Cloud finira par te tuer. Comme toujours.

Il savait que Strife était ici ; il avait entendu Vanille le mentionner à l'occasion d'une de ses visites. Séphiroth ne répondit pas tout de suite à la provocation, pas verbalement. Il l'empoigna par les épaules et le jeta sur le lit. D'un regard, il lui interdit formellement tout mouvement. Kadaj cessa même de respirer une seconde. Séphiroth ne se dépêcha pas de se déshabiller. Il se débarrassa de son manteau, tout en parlant à celui qui, de toute façon, ne risquait pas d'aller où que ce soit.

- Puisque tu es trop stupide... et vide... pour mesurer ta chance... tu seras mon esclave. Pantin.

Retour à la case départ. Ce n'était qu'un recommencement. Kadaj renifla avec mépris. Séphiroth se plaça au-dessus de lui, nu. Kadaj aurait pu crier ; il en crevait d'envie. Mais ça aurait été aussi vain que lâche. Il sut rester fier. Séphiroth le regardait droit dans les yeux, ces yeux semblables aux siens, mais plus beaux encore, plus vastes, encore teintés d'un semblant d'innocence que lui avait perdu.

Il pressa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sûrement malhabilement. Il était né pour être un tueur hors pair, et peut-être pas un amant. Kadaj réussit à échapper au baiser ; il balança sa tête en arrière. Pour ne pas qu'il le rompe de nouveau, Séphiroth enfonça sa main dans sa chevelure et le tint en place. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Kadaj semblait peut-être calmé, mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Il s'était juste résigné. Pour le moment.

- Pourquoi moi ? Parce que je te ressemble ?

ça ne l'aurait pas étonné ; Séphiroth était le genre de malade narcissique à rêver de s'auto-baiser. Enfin, ce fut ce qu'il pensa.

- Non... Tu es mon incarné. Celui...

- Choisi par Mère ?

- Non. Choisi par moi.

Ses mains glissèrent sous ses reins, surélevant son bassin. Les paupières de Kadaj se fermèrent très fort, dans l'anticipation d'une souffrance qui ne vint pas. Il ne rouvrit pas les yeux cependant. Séphiroth respira contre ses lèvres.

- J'étais ton modèle.

Kadaj lui renvoya un regard féroce, bien éloigné de celui dévoué d'antan.

- Tu n'étais qu'un mensonge.

Et la désillusion avait été dure, brutale, sans pitié, parce qu'il était mort pour ce mensonge, pour faire revivre celui qu'il idéalisait à tort. En ce temps, il était fragile. Il avait besoin de croire en quelque chose, de se raccrocher à quelqu'un. Quoi de mieux que ce légendaire soldat, que ce frère unique ? Alors, quand cette ombre s'était penchée sur lui, il l'avait acceptée. Ce qui avait éclos de la personnalité du vrai Kadaj, Séphiroth l'avait balayé en vivant à travers lui.

- Kadaj...

- Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi !

- Mais, ensemble, nous pourrions...

Il s'interrompit de lui-même ; son regard avait glissé du visage de Kadaj et parcourait sa nuque gracile, ses épaules pâles, sa taille étroite. Un corps encore si peu usé, si neuf. A l'opposé de son esprit. Kadaj essaya de capter son attention. Il frissonna de dégoût quand des doigts l'effleurèrent. Il avait l'impression d'être une curiosité. Tout son être se raidit quand les doigts coururent entre ses jambes. Il essaya de les refermer, mais Séphiroth les bloquait, installé entre elles.

- Arrête !

Il avait refermé ses yeux, ses yeux félins si magnifiques.

- Ouvre-les...

Il eut beau plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses paupières restèrent closes. C'était la seule résistance qu'il pouvait lui opposer désormais. En refusant de le regarder, il essayait de l'oublier, de l'annihiler de ses pensées. Et Séphiroth l'avait compris. Il le secoua et le serra si fort que les empreintes de ses doigts marbrèrent les bras de l'adolescent.

- Parfait... gronda-t-il soudain et il poussa Kadaj sur le côté, avant de se coller à lui.

Kadaj tâcha de se décontracter au maximum, surtout pas pour lui plaire, mais pour s'éviter des souffrances supplémentaires inutiles. Il respira profondément quelques secondes, pendant lesquelles Séphiroth écartait ses fesses. Puis il essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit. Il se croyait préparé, mais, quand Séphiroth le pénétra, il laissa échapper un cri de douleur. Un rire sadique éclata dans son dos.

- J'ai déjà été en toi ! Bien plus profondément ! Et tu adorais ça...

Il avait été un temps où ils étaient fondus l'un en l'autre. Aucun espace pour les séparer. Ni chairs, ni os, ni peau. Séphiroth voulait reproduire cette sensation d'unité. Autant que possible, physiquement. Il s'enfonça au plus profond de son cadet.

- Cette forme-là de réunion est plutôt agréable aussi, tu ne trouves pas ?

Kadaj ne répondit pas. Il resta silencieux tout le temps. Une fois ne suffit pas à Séphiroth. Mais Kadaj ne lâcha rien, ni la deuxième fois, ni la troisième. Il y avait une certaine répétition. Les sons, les contacts, même les gouttes de sueur et les taches sur les draps, tout se ressemblait d'une fois à l'autre. Lorsque Séphiroth eut finalement assouvi ses pulsions, il se leva. Il observa le corps recroquevillé au milieu du lit, tandis qu'il se rhabillait. Kadaj était plus pâle que la mort. Tout le sang semblait avoir fui ses lèvres livides, pour se concentrer autour de ses yeux rougis. Séphiroth s'approcha du lit.

- Debout.

Mais il ne remua pas. Il ne le pouvait pas.

* * *

><p>Le général décida de présenter à ses alliés cette nouvelle recrue quelques jours plus tard. Intérieurement, il appréhendait quelque peu les retrouvailles entre Kadaj et Cloud, mais, si le blond n'avait pas recouvert la mémoire à sa vue, il existait peu de chances que celle de Kadaj ravive tous ses souvenirs. D'abord, quand il le vit, Cloud songea :<p>

- Impossible. Ça ne peut pas être lui.

Puis il entendit Séphiroth l'appeler, l'engageant à s'avancer avec lui, à ses côtés, au milieu de l'assistance. Le cœur de Cloud se serra. _Bon sang, ce n'est qu'un gosse._ Quel âge devait-il avoir ? Quinze ans à peine ou guère plus ? Dix-sept, grand maximum. Le nouveau-venu était l'objet de toutes les attentions ; les curieux tournaient autour de lui, l'inspectaient, ce qui accroissait considérablement son malaise. Avec Yazoo et Loz, il avait des appuis ; il se sentait si sûr de lui. Mais, ici, il n'était rien. Absolument rien. Le plus faible. Et le pire était qu'il en avait pleinement conscience.

- A quoi va-t-il servir ? S'exclama Kuja, d'un air critique.

Ultimecia approuva d'un signe de tête. Elle caressa les cheveux argentés de l'adolescent de ses longs doigts sombres.

- Mignon, mais rien d'autre...

Séphiroth lui intima d'un simple regard de s'écarter de son frère. Cela n'empêcha pas en revanche Kuja de poursuivre :

- Ce n'est qu'un enfant.

Un ricanement amer échappa à Kadaj, demeuré muet jusque-là.

- Crois-moi... Je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps. J'ai connu... tout ce qu'on peut connaître d'une vie d'adulte.

_Même trop_. Tout le temps qu'il parla, ses yeux restaient rivés sur Séphiroth, emplis de colère, réclamant vengeance. En une seconde, les craintes que nourrissaient Cecil s'étaient concrétisées. Cecil baissa les yeux, tout en songeant toujours à l'adolescent. Il aurait voulu lui dire qu'il comprenait, que lui aussi se sentait sale. Souillé. Pourri. Pour tant de raisons, pour cette ombre en lui. Mais cette obscurité était sûrement moins oppressante et atroce à supporter qu'un frère vous violant. Parce que c'était précisément ce qu'il avait lu dans son regard. Haine et dégoût.

Cecil n'était pas le seul à avoir compris. Lorsque la foule se dispersa, chacun retournant vaquer à ses occupations, Cloud suivit Kadaj. Celui-ci se détourna légèrement plusieurs fois, sur le chemin. Cloud était sûr qu'il l'avait repéré, mais il ne prononça pas un mot et se contenta de poursuivre sa route, comme si de rien n'était. Alors il resta dans ses traces. Kadaj finit par s'arrêter à l'extérieur, sur une grande esplanade désertée.

- Pourquoi tu m'as suivi ce soir ?

_ Peut-être parce que j'étais seul. Et toi aussi_. Mais le blond, par pudeur, s'enferma dans le silence. S'étant immobilisé un instant, il avança enfin jusqu'à lui. Les deux hommes restèrent côte à côte.

- Il abuse de toi ?

Il n'avait jamais su faire preuve de tact. Déjà, se forcer à lui parler avait été un supplice. Il ne connaissait rien de ce jeune homme réservé, pire que taciturne, mais il sentait bien que son naturel était différent normalement. Un étrange sentiment de déjà vu l'avait étreint lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Un rire sinistre et brisé agita les minces épaules de l'argenté.

- Je ne sais pas, souffla-t-il. Est-ce que se servir d'un "jouet" peut être considéré comme un abus ?

Ayant réalisé sa maladresse, Cloud se passa nerveusement la main dans le cou.

- Tu... es fort.

_Pour supporter ça_. Le revenant le regarda avec cet air, autrefois inconnu et désormais quasi-permanent, mêlant fureur et apathie. Cloud lui rendit un regard intrigué. Quelque chose semblait avoir changé, s'être éteint en lui. Kadaj murmura, toujours accompagné d'un ricanement d'ironie amère :

- Je suis mort une fois.

_Dans tes bras_. Mais ça, Cloud ne s'en souvenait pas. Après une seconde d'hésitation, il s'enquit :

- On s'est déjà croisés, pas vrai ? Avant tout ça.

Il le consulta du regard, espérant trouver une réponse qui n'apparut pas. Kadaj émit un rire, dont le sens lui échappa totalement, puis il dit, d'une voix devenue tranchante :

- Nous courons tous après une vie. Une raison de nous battre. Mais tu perds ton temps. Il n'y a plus rien à sauver ici.

_Ni toi, ni moi, ne pouvons revenir sur ce qui s'est passé_. Sur ces mots, il se détourna de lui pour ne plus s'en soucier, comme s'il n'existait pas. Il demeura silencieux si longtemps que Cloud crut effectivement être devenu invisible. Strife voulut reprendre la parole, mais il le devança.

- Je ne veux pas t'aider. Laisse-moi seul.

Le blond s'apprêtait à partir, quand il fit brusquement volte-face, le temps de dire :

- Si tu as besoin de moi...

- C'est beaucoup trop tard, Cloud.

Maintenant, la rancune dans sa voix était quasi-palpable. Sans le vouloir, il avait répondu à sa question demeurée sans réponse. Une telle animosité n'aurait pu exister entre eux s'ils ne s'étaient pas rencontrés auparavant. Ce qu'il dit ensuite renforça la conviction de Strife.

- Pour quelqu'un qui a trahi sa vraie famille, je trouve que tu as du culot.

Ce furent les dernières paroles qu'il réussit à tirer de lui.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il semblait tiré d'affaire, l'état de Kadaj se détériora brutalement dans les jours qui suivirent. Il perdit l'appétit, le sommeil. Séphiroth, au fond, savait très bien qu'il était la cause de son dépérissement, mais il refusait de voir la réalité en face. Il se rassura et s'enterra dans le déni, en se persuadant que quelque chose avait mal tourné durant la résurrection. Parmi les personnes susceptibles de l'aider, se trouvaient Ultimecia, l'Empereur de Palamecia et Kuja. Comme Cecil était celui qui l'avait décidé à ramener Kadaj d'entre les morts, il se tourna finalement vers lui et son Empereur.<p>

Il attendit qu'ils soient seuls tous les deux pour les approcher et leur toucher un mot de son problème. Lorsqu'il les aperçut, ils lui semblèrent moins distants qu'avant. Ils ne se touchaient pas, mais paraissaient plongés dans une conversation à voix basse. Cette discussion les absorbait tant que Séphiroth dut se râcler la gorge pour qu'ils prennent conscience de sa présence.

- Séphiroth ! Tu te fais rare ces temps-ci ! Que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? l'accueillit le monarque, dont le sourire se fit aussitôt faux, très éloigné de celui qu'il réservait à son chevalier.

A l'inverse, Cecil lui lança un regard d'une froideur extrême, alors qu'il le regardait auparavant avec une certaine compassion. Séphiroth ne s'attarda pas là-dessus. Il s'était juste fait un nouvel ennemi. L'inimitié dans ses yeux s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que Séphiroth expliquait ce qu'endurait à présent Kadaj. Cecil s'apprêtait à intervenir, pour lui cracher ses quatre vérités en face, quand Mateus le somma de faire silence. Le blond se leva et prit la parole. Lui était bien décidé à tourner le déni de Séphiroth à son avantage :

- On ne bouleverse pas le cycle naturel sans conséquences. On ne joue pas impunément avec la mort. Ton cher frère est maudit, Séphiroth, ricana Mateus. Il lui manque une partie de son âme.

Et il dégagea sa cape de ses jambes, avant de tourner les talons. Il se mit à marcher de long en large, murmurant d'une voix venimeuse :

- Je pourrais aider ton frère, mais, en échange, je réclamerai une chose.

- Quoi ?

Il était prêt à tout ; du moins, il le croyait.

- Que tu me serves, répondit le monarque avec un sourire hautain et cruel.

- Enfoi...

Séphiroth, en un instant, avait dégainé et allait vers lui, mais il se heurta à l'épée de Cecil qui s'était interposé.

- Je te conseille de faire marche arrière. Soit tu acceptes le marché, soit tu refuses. C'est aussi simple que ça, siffla le paladin entre ses dents.

Séphiroth finit par céder, parce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mateus semblait en mesure de résoudre son problème ; peut-être aurait-il pu s'en charger lui-même, mais il lui aurait fallu se renseigner et il ne disposait de rien ici, d'aucun ouvrage. Surtout, il manquait cruellement de temps. Tremblant de rage, il se retira. Cecil avait défendu son empereur, mais il n'approuvait pas pour autant sa conduite.

- Tu ne devrais pas te servir de Kadaj contre lui. L'enfant souffre déjà assez.

_Et dire que si j'avais su me taire, il ne serait peut-être pas l'esclave de Séphiroth_. Cecil ne pouvait que se sentir responsable de la situation. Mateus s'approcha de lui et ricana :

- Voyons, Kadaj ne ressent rien. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'une émanation de la volonté de Séphiroth ! Juste un misérable pantin. Il est encore plus inhumain que Cloud.

Cecil baissa les yeux, en s'efforçant de croire aux paroles de Mateus, qui lui auraient ôté toute culpabilité. Pourtant, lorsqu'ils se réunirent tous, pendant une seconde, il crut voir une larme rouler sur la joue du jeune et s'écraser sur la table. Il se frotta les yeux et les rouvrit ; Kadaj, imperturbable, inexpressif, regardait dans sa direction. Mais nulle trace de pleurs sur son visage. Les deux argentés se détournèrent en même temps l'un de l'autre.

* * *

><p><em>On ne refera pas Mateus xD <em>

_quant à la relation entre les deux frères, honnêtement, je ne sais pas encore comment elle évoluera. Surtout que mourir a mis du plomb dans la tête un peu vide (dans FFVII AC) de notre jeune Kadaj (c'est pas très étonnant xD)  
><em>

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Aussitôt la réunion terminée, Cecil sortit, suivant Mateus jusqu'à leurs appartements. Arrivé sur place, il s'empressa de fermer la porte et l'empoigna par le bras, le forçant à lui faire face. Un fin sourire vicieux apparut sur la bouche pourpre du seigneur.

- Aurais-tu enfin regagné quelques-uns de tes souvenirs ?

Le froncement de sourcils chez le paladin lui indiqua le contraire. Mateus soupira en libérant son bras de sa prise. Sa voix ne trahissait rien, mais ses yeux exprimaient tout son dépit.

- Quel est le problème, alors ?

- Je vous donnerai tout ce que vous voudrez, déclara Cecil, puis il enchaîna avec difficulté. Mon éternelle loyauté, mon... corps...

Le sourire réapparut sur la face maquillée de Mateus.

- Mais aidez Kadaj. Essayez de l'éloigner de Séphiroth.

Le sourire disparut d'un coup. Cecil répugnait à payer le prix annoncé, mais il craignait que, suite à leur dernière entrevue avec Séphiroth, celui-ci ne se venge sur Kadaj ou que Mateus ne tienne pas la promesse qu'il lui avait faite.

Sa respiration se coupa net. En un instant, Mateus s'était rapproché de lui, dardant un regard courroucé. Cecil ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà vu dans un état pareil.

- Toi aussi ?

- Qu... Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il, soudain privé de toute contenance.

- Toi aussi... tu veux ce gamin ?

Cecil écarquilla les yeux. Il protesta, affreusement gêné et fâché aussi que Mateus ait pu croire qu'il appartenait à ce genre d'hommes :

- Non ! Jamais ! Vous l'avez dit vous-même ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant !

L'orage dans les yeux mauves s'estompa jusqu'à s'évanouir. A l'agressivité succéda de l'abattement.

- Ne peux-tu pas faire un effort ? Te rappeler ?

_Ce que nous partagions_. Cecil ne l'épargna pas ; il n'allait tout de même pas lui mentir pour qu'il se sente mieux. Il répondit très franchement, tant qu'il lui portait encore assez de respect pour lui parler avec sincérité :

- Quand vous agissez comme vous l'avez fait, je me dis que... jamais je n'aurais pu ne serait-ce que me mettre à votre service.

_Encore moins vous aimer_. Mateus laissa échapper un souffle. Une remontée d'ire, suivie d'un nouvel accablement.

- Il semblerait que nous soyons dans une impasse.

Malgré ce qu'il avait pu le voir commettre de barbaries et tout le temps passé à comploter, Cecil eut un pincement de cœur. Il glissa sa main derrière le cou de Mateus et apposa son front contre le sien.

- Si ça a existé, ça reviendra. Aie confiance.

Il se tut une seconde pour profiter pleinement de cet infime contact qui, bizarrement, le remplissait de bonheur. Mieux, par réflexe, il l'avait tutoyé. Malheureusement, rien de précis ne lui revint, à l'inverse du vouvoiement et de la distance qu'il reflétait.

- Je ne vous demande qu'une chose : aidez le gamin.

Les yeux de Mateus restaient vissés sur Cecil, pour décrypter le moindre signe qui trahirait un mensonge. Le paladin lui parut sincère, mais il répliqua froidement, toujours soupçonneux :

- Pourquoi tu y tiens tant ?

- J'ai pitié de lui.

- Très bien... lui concéda-t-il. Et pour ce qui est de Séphiroth...

- Utilisez-le. Tuez-le. Je m'en moque.

- Il t'a déçu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne pensais pas que son âme était si noire.

Cecil détacha enfin son front du sien, retirant du même coup ses doigts de sa nuque. Il avait été si aveugle. Lui qui répétait combien il était pétri de ténèbres, de bas instincts auxquels il devait résister, n'avait pas su les percevoir chez autrui.

- Je me suis trompé sur lui, admit-il piteusement.

- Et tu n'as pas envisagé une seule seconde que tu aurais pu aussi te tromper sur moi ?

Trop troublé pour répliquer, Cecil préféra sortir un moment. Incapable de le retenir sans user de la violence, Mateus le laissa aller. Il regarda par la fenêtre ; il avait tant à faire. Ses plans géniaux ne s'échafauderaient pas tout seuls. Il n'avait même pas encore réussi à déterminer la raison exacte pour laquelle ; ils avaient été rappelés. Le conflit avait été terminé la dernière fois. Chaos avait été défait. En apparence, du moins. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil, essaya de se concentrer, mais ses pensées ne convergeaient que vers Cecil. Pour ce problème-ci, il ne voyait pas d'issue. Le pire était que son esprit ne pouvait s'en détacher ; c'était comme une malédiction, un mal incurable provenant de quelque chose de si insignifiant. C'était... douloureux. Le mot semblait inapproprié, mais c'était le seul qui convenait.

Pourtant, il avait connu l'affliction si tôt. Il se remémorait la guerre dans son royaume, les rigoles de sang entre ses pieds, le poids de l'énorme couronne que de vieilles mains avaient déposée sur sa jeune tête. La haine féroce de tous ces gens, qui le huaient et l'accablaient de tous leurs maux. Son sourire lorsque les soldats avaient anéanti cette pitoyable rébellion.

Il se rappelait la souffrance quand Firion l'avait tué une fois, il y avait si longtemps maintenant, quand son épée lui avait transpercé le torse, puis la douleur d'abandonner la vie. De voir tout ce qu'il lui appartenait, tout ce qu'il avait construit, tomber en poussières. Cette déchéance, cette destruction de l'ordre, ce basculement dans le chaos... Mateus ne voyait pas du tout les choses de la même manière que Kefka ; il avait d'ailleurs failli perdre son irréprochable contrôle de lui-même le jour où Garland l'avait comparé à ce clown nihiliste.

Ses traits se tendirent. Il faudrait qu'il choisisse. Cecil le désapprouvait et il ne pourrait pas recoller les morceaux avec lui, sans y mettre un peu du sien. Il regrettait ce temps où il ne connaissait pas encore de scrupules. La lumière en Cecil l'avait attiré, aussi sûrement que ses ténèbres. Parce qu'il était double, juste comme lui. Le paladin et le chevalier noir réuni en un seul être, se dédoublant et se confrontant. Et, de son côté, il avait ces deux facettes, sa face lumineuse et sa face sombre. L'Empereur du Paradis, le séraphin aux six ailes, et l'Empereur des Enfers, commandant des démons grâce à la sorcellerie. Il y eut un temps où il aurait été jusqu'à vendre son âme aux Ténèbres pour satisfaire sa soif de puissance. Dans son monde, sa moitié sombre l'avait trahi. Elle avait toujours été plus destructrice et elle avait pris le dessus, si bien qu'il avait fini par ne plus se soucier de son royaume et n'avait couru qu'après la destruction. Ce qu'il voulait précisément éviter au départ.

Heureusement, sa partie plus lumineuse, plus raisonnable, désireuse de conserver le monde pour y régner, avait ressurgi. Un seul Empereur pour sa terre, pour toute terre. Il était le mieux qualifié pour ce rôle et, avec quelqu'un comme Cecil pour contrebalancer sa misanthropie, il resterait dans le droit chemin. Il ne se perdrait plus dans la violence et la destruction inutiles.

Ses paupières se fermèrent une seconde, avant de s'entrouvrir. Cecil venait de passer dans son champ de vision, en armure de paladin. Il s'arrêta auprès de Vanille, plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Mateus sentit le sang pulser dans ses veines. Jalousie, colère, envie. Ces péchés humains, qui brouillaient les consciences et l'intelligence. Exactement la raison pour laquelle il haïssait l'humanité et elle le contaminait.

Cecil s'était détaché de Vanille et ils s'éloignaient en discutant. Mateus tâchait de mesurer l'espace entre eux, quand la porte s'ouvrit et Golbez entra. L'empereur se détourna aussitôt de la fenêtre.

- Quoi Golbez ?

Le ton était un peu trop sec pour paraître neutre. L'homme à l'armure colossale resta debout.

- Pourquoi ne pas te confier à lui ?

Mateus adopta un air narquois et prit sa voix la plus moqueuse :

- "Lui ouvrir mon coeur" ? Il ricana tout bas ; il semblait cynique et détaché, mais ce n'était qu'un subterfuge de plus.

- Ne plaisantes pas. Je sais que tu tiens à lui, affirma-t-il et il poursuivit, revoyant chaque image de ce moment tragique : J'étais là quand il t'a demandé de le poignarder pour que tu absorbes son âme. Je me rappelle de tout.

_Dans les moindres détails_. Mateus était muet ; son regard fixait toujours Golbez, mais il semblait ailleurs, parti dans ses souvenirs. Le frère aîné de Cecil en profita pour continuer, sachant qu'il ne serait pas interrompu :

- Je me souviens surtout de l'expression que tu as eue quand tu as plongé le couteau dans son ventre. Tu n'éprouves jamais aucune pitié ou compassion, mais tu avais détesté accomplir ce geste.

Mateus n'essaya même pas de le contredire. Un curieux silence s'ensuivit, durant lequel Golbez se contenta d'attendre que Mateus ait fini de réfléchir. L'empereur ironisa soudain :

- A quoi rime cette visite ? Tout cet... épanchement sentimental...

Il leva les mains, comme s'il venait de recevoir une illumination, et les rabaissa.

- A quoi bon se rappeler de ces moments si lui ne s'en souvient pas ?

Sa phrase se mourut dans un murmure inaudible. Il s'endurcit et reprit :

- Tu l'as blâmé quand il m'a juré fidélité. Tu étais le plus opposé à ce qu'il se range de mon côté. Pourquoi... aujourd'hui... venir à moi pour tâcher de nous réunir ?

- L'homme que je sers, que je protège, n'est pas forcément l'homme que j'aime. Et il t'aime, même s'il lui arrive de réprouver tes choix.

Mateus le dissimula à la perfection, mais il était atrocement embarrassé tout à coup. Golbez sourit sous son casque.

- Cecil n'est pas comme toi. Dans notre monde, il avait des amis, des gens qui comptaient pour lui et qui attendaient impatiemment son retour... mais il n'est jamais rentré. Par amour pour toi. Rien n'effacera ça, alors ne te laisses pas envahir par des émotions négatives et...

Il eut un très léger rire.

- Ne restes pas derrière cette fenêtre, comme si c'était un mur infranchissable entre toi et lui.

Mateus pinça une seconde la bouche, très gêné d'être piégé dans cette pièce, dans une situation aussi inconfortable. Il paraissait si inhumain d'ordinaire qu'il éprouvait de la honte à révéler sa capacité à ressentir. Il s'efforça de rester très dégagé.

- Merci, Golbez, pour cette agréable visite de courtoisie, mais j'ai à faire.

Golbez s'inclina légèrement, plus par amusement que par véritable respect, et sortit. Mateus pouvait bien jouer les indifférents, mais il savait que ses paroles avaient fait mouche et que le monarque les ressasserait, jusqu'à en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient.

* * *

><p>Au-dehors, la neige ne cessait de tomber. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines d'affilée déjà. ça ne dérangeait pas Kadaj. Il adorait voir les flocons chuter, virevolter, avant de s'écraser au sol. Avant de le toucher, chacun d'eux était unique. Puis il venait se fondre dans la masse indistincte et il se perdait. Pour Kadaj, ce spectacle prenait métaphoriquement un immense sens. Il lui faudrait faire le chemin en sens inverse. Il se frotta les yeux, chassant de la neige coincée dans ses cils.<p>

- ça fait longtemps que tu es là.

L'argenté lui jeta un regard agacé, mais il ne le somma pas de partir.

- Ne m'espionnes pas, Strife.

_ça ne sert à rien ici ; je ne peux rien faire. Je suis pieds et poings liés._ Cloud continua calmement, feignant de n'avoir rien entendu :

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois.

Un silence.

- Et ? lâcha finalement Kadaj.

Il détestait l'avouer, mais il appréhendait autant qu'il anticipait le retour des souvenirs de Cloud.

- Plus je retourne le problème dans ma tête, plus je me dis que tu en es la clef.

Un ricanement si bas qu'il le confondit avec un souffle frileux attira son regard sur Kadaj. Celui-ci avait baissé les yeux, comme s'il hésitait à dire ou faire quelque chose. Tout à coup, il dit :

- Aerith.

Cloud ouvrit de grands yeux ; le nom semblait se répercuter dans son esprit, y trouvant une résonance. Comme s'il était sa seule possibilité de salut, il suivit Kadaj qui avait commencé à s'éloigner. L'adolescent s'arrêta brutalement au pied du mur d'enceinte. Le blond le questionna du regard. Kadaj haussa les épaules, avec un petit sourire.

- Je veux voir de l'autre côté.

Avant même que Cloud ait pu lui offrir son aide, il entreprit d'escalader la façade en s'aidant de la végétation. Mais il ne réussit pas se hausser assez pour apercevoir ce qui s'étendait de l'autre côté. En redescendant, il se piqua sur les ronces. Une goutte de sang perla au bout de son doigt et éclata sur la neige à ses pieds, tachant l'immaculé manteau. Kadaj regarda une seconde une nouvelle goutte se former à la pointe de son doigt, puis il releva les yeux vers Cloud.

- Je n'ai rien vu.

Cloud promena un regard intrigué sur lui. Il peinait à le suivre. Quel aurait été l'intérêt ?

- Il n'y a rien à voir.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à voir.

_Mais il y a beaucoup d'aveugles_. Kadaj se remit en route et il se rendit vite compte que Cloud lui avait de nouveau emboîté le pas.

- Tu ne me lâcheras pas tant que je ne t'aurais pas donné un autre indice ? C'est ça ?

Tout en parlant, il avait stoppé et fait volte-face pour qu'ils soient confrontés l'un à l'autre.

- Je suis sûr... que t'affronter t'aiderait, en plus de me distraire pour quelques minutes.

Il montra ses mains vides.

- Mais Séphiroth garde mon arme.

- Dans ce cas...

Cloud esquiva un premier pas vers lui.

- Parle-moi.

Kadaj se mit tranquillement à marcher en cercles concentriques autour de lui. Il prenait ça pour un jeu ; après tout, il n'avait pas tout perdu de l'enfant d'autrefois.

- Pose-moi tes questions...

La voix riait de malice ; à l'inverse, Cloud conservait tout son sérieux.

- Quand tu as dit que j'avais trahi ma famille, tu parlais de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Il touchait à un point demeuré extrêmement sensible ; rien, pas même la mort, n'aurait atténué la douleur qu'irradiait cette plaie. Les traits si doux de Kadaj, ce visage si féminin, se ternirent et durcirent en un éclair.

- Oui. Moi, Loz, Yazoo, Séphiroth... et Mère.

A ces mots, des images défilèrent devant les yeux de Cloud. Quelque part, dans sa mémoire, il entrevit un corps métallique, emprisonné, et entendit le cri d'une femme qu'on assassinait. Les flashs se firent si nombreux et rapides qu'il crut perdre l'équilibre. Il voulut s'accrocher au bras de Kadaj, mais celui-ci le retira vivement après un simple effleurement. Cloud le dévisagea, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il réagissait avec tant de froideur.

Lentement, de liens se renouaient, des reconnexions entre les voix et les faces. Une femme entourée de fleurs, lui souriant dans une église. Son église. Midgar. Le flux d'informations le submergeait, dépassant les capacités d'un cerveau humain. Un humain qu'il n'était pas. Il refaisait à peine surface, quand une voix qui secoua encore sa mémoire, affreusement douloureusement, retentit :

- Kadaj. Tu devrais rentrer. Il fait froid.

Séphiroth les scrutait d'un regard peu amène. Même si, de toute évidence, Kadaj le détestait maintenant, il continuerait de veiller sur lui. Il s'efforçait de le voir comme un pantin et rien d'autre, mais il avait trop longtemps eu envie de le retrouver comme frère. Il le contempla, à travers les flocons. S'il s'attardait davantage dehors, ses lèvres deviendraient aussi bleues que celles de Cecil. Il était encore fragile ; il devait retourner au chaud. Kadaj fit une moue à la fois boudeuse et implorante, très enfantine.

- Juste encore un peu. S'il te plaît...

Il hésita, mais prit sur lui ; il avait vraiment envie de savourer ce moment, ce petit plaisir.

- S'il te plaît grand-frère...

Apparemment, ça ne suffit pas à infléchir la décision de Séphiroth, dont les sourcils se froncèrent. Cloud était resté très effacé jusque-là, mais il se permit de glisser un mot, pour prouver à Kadaj qu'il le soutenait, qu'il était de son côté.

- Il veut juste rester quelques minutes de plus. Où est le mal ?

Cloud jeta un regard désolé sur Kadaj. Le jeune ne voulait pas vraiment s'éterniser ; il ne désirait surtout pas rentrer. Il avait peur à l'idée de retrouver la chambre ; Cloud aurait juré entendre son coeur battre, quand il grelottait, de temps à autre.

- Kadaj !

Le ton avait monté d'un cran et la sévérité aussi. L'interpellé sursauta et acquiesça doucement, avant de s'empresser de rejoindre son grand frère. Cloud regarda les deux silhouettes s'éloigner et disparaître à l'intérieur du château. Maintenant, il savait qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici. Et Kadaj peut-être pas non plus.

* * *

><p>- Va lui parler, l'implora Bartz.<p>

Djidane refusa tout net.

- Hors de question ! Je n'ai pas envie de finir empalé sur une lance !

Bartz eut un petit sourire en coin. Les poings sur les hanches, il le mettait au défi d'approcher Fang depuis une bonne heure ; à son arrivée, la femme avait paru si furieuse que personne n'avait osé lui adresser la parole. Elle n'avait pas décoléré depuis.

- Je croyais que c'était toi le plus doué avec les filles ?

- Pas avec celles de ce monde-là, il faut croire !

Tifa et Yuna passèrent près d'eux, leur lancèrent un regard quelque peu désespéré et allèrent vers Fang, qui démolissait des manikins à la chaîne. La guerrière s'entraînait avec acharnement. Elle n'avait pour ainsi dire ni dormi, ni manger, depuis son arrivée. Elle devait évacuer cette monumentale rage née en elle quand Vanille lui avait été encore arrachée. Par sa faute, parce qu'elle s'était fiée à la mauvaise personne. Tifa et Yuna avaient finalement décidé d'essayer de la raisonner. L'invokeur s'approcha doucement.

- C'est bien de t'acharner sur ces monstres, mais, quand nous passerons aux guerriers de Chaos, tu risques d'avoir épuisé tes forces.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça... grogna la guerrière et elle décapita un manikin à l'effigie de Séphiroth, avec un intense plaisir. Je m'économise tout de suite.

_Je lui réserve mon meilleur coup_. Elle s'apprêtait à se diriger plus au nord, pour poursuivre le massacre, mais Tifa la retint par le bras.

- ça suffit.

Fang la scruta avec une colère incroyable dans ses yeux, qui n'était pas dirigée contre elle. Un léger froncement de sourcils de la brunette lui fit abandonner sa soif insatiable de combats ; elle allait se briser si elle continuait à ce rythme-là. Même elle, au fond, le savait.

- Nous te comprenons, garantit Yuna, prenant sa main couturée dans les siennes. Mon... ami, Tidus, est aussi là-bas et je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis que j'ai atterri ici... Je ne sais même pas... s'il est toujours vivant... acheva-t-elle, sa voix se brisant.

- Tidus, le fils de ce Jecht ?

Elle ricana avec amertume ; le barbu partageait son temps entre faire des blagues de mauvais goût, se vanter et picoler. Il ne faisait pas partie de ceux qu'elle aurait appréciés d'emblée. Elle était même sure de ne jamais s'entendre avec un type pareil.

- Il donne toujours l'impression de se foutre de tout, mais il est très inquiet aussi. Nous le sommes tous, déclara Tifa, devinant que Yuna n'était plus vraiment en état de parler.

Fang soupira profondément, avec nervosité, et s'assit soudain à même le sol.

- J'ai échoué.

Ses deux amies s'installèrent à ses côtés. Elles avaient du mal à croire ce qu'elles venaient d'attendre ; Fang se plaignant ? Elles ne la connaissaient que depuis peu, mais ça leur paraissait déjà impensable. Pourtant, la guerrière répéta, morose :

- J'avais une seule et simple tâche et j'ai échoué.

Tifa lui flanqua un gentil coup d'épaule. Elle se doutait bien que, derrière ces airs revêche et dur, Fang cachait un vrai coeur d'or. Elle sourit.

- L'important n'est pas l'échec, c'est de se relever après et de réessayer.

- On dirait les paroles d'un vieux sage de mon village natal... ricana Fang, avec une voix inhabituellement amusée.

Lockhart lui lança un regard complice, suivi d'un clin d'oeil.

- La mini-jupe ne veut rien dire.

Sur ces mots, elle bondit sur ses pieds et tendit une main à Fang et l'autre à Yuna.

- Travaillons en équipe !

- Pour Tidus...

- Oh les filles... pouffa Fang, mais elle finit par se dresser et passer un bras autour de leurs épaules. J'ai saisi... Et une pour Vanille, alors.

Après tout, un peu de légèreté dans ce bas monde ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Le regard de Tifa se perdit sur la glace entre ses pieds. Yuna la regarda, inquiète. Elle n'était pas la seule, mais Fang dissimulait ses émotions.

- Tifa ?

La brunette sembla revenir à elle ; elle la rassura d'un mince sourire.

- Oui... Désolée... Pour Cloud.

C'était elle qui avait toujours été aux côtés de Strife. Encore aujourd'hui, alors que Aerith était morte, tuée par Séphiroth. Elle s'était toujours cantonnée au rôle de la meilleure amie fidèle, attentive, l'épaule sur laquelle se reposer pour se confier. Mais elle avait tant envie que ça change. Quelque part, elle espérait que tous ses efforts, pendant toutes ses années passées à se plier en quatre pour lui, ne se solderaient pas par une simple accolade amicale.

* * *

><p><em>L'échange entre Cloud et Kadaj m'a amusé à écrire. ça a l'air tellement anodin comme conversation, mais ça a son importance ;) c'est un peu l'art de dire beaucoup avec très peu de mots xD La neige aussi est trèèès importante x)<em>

_En fait, je crois que l'ensemble du chapitre m'a fait marrer en écrivant. La fin m'a fait l'effet d'un cliché "drôle de dames" ; je voulais une note comique ^^ (même si je manque de diversité nv coloris capillaires, je sais xD)_

_Merci aux lecteurs, _

_Beast Out_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

Comme Kadaj s'efforçait de se montrer obéissant, Séphiroth se permit de lâcher du lest. Parfois, Kadaj avait l'impression qu'il tenait presque à lui, mais, immanquablement, il gâchait toujours tout. Par son égocentrisme, qui revenait encore plus fort. Kadaj n'arrivait pas à comprendre son paradoxe ; il assurait ne lui vouloir aucun mal, mais ne tolérait pas le moindre signe d'insubordination de sa part. La plus infime révolte était aussitôt punie, dans la violence. Une brutalité froide, qui ne laissait pas de séquelles visibles, ou pas trop. Un regard parfois était plus mortel qu'une pluie de coups.

Séphiroth avait très mal supporté ce qu'il avait vu. Kadaj en compagnie de Cloud. Tous deux paraissant si... complices. Il rumina toute sa colère jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leurs appartements. Là, aussitôt la porte passée, ses traits se déformèrent sous la fureur.

- Qu'essayes-tu de faire ?

Kadaj déglutit péniblement ; il avait appris à reconnaître cette voix glacée, dangereuse. Comme il restait silencieux, Séphiroth répondit à sa place :

- Tu espères rendre sa mémoire à Cloud... pour qu'il te débarrasse de moi.

L'adolescent lui lança un regard terrifié. Sur le coup, il n'y avait même pas pensé ; tout se résumait à un jeu. Il avait été insouciant, pendant quelques minutes. C'était tout. La main du général se posa sur son épaule et le força doucement, mais fermement à s'agenouiller. Puis il demanda avec un calme atroce :

- Demande.

D'habitude, il se servait sans lui demander son avis, mais pas cette fois. Kadaj l'avait humilié d'une certaine façon, en approchant Cloud ; il devait lui rendre la pareille.

- Supplie pour ça. Je veux t'entendre le demander.

- Si je le fais, tu... tu ne seras plus fâché ?

Comme si c'était aussi simple ! Cette naïveté, si jeune, si rafraîchissante. Séphiroth regarda ailleurs, en riant.

- Demande.

Kadaj céda, parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Lorsque Séphiroth le libéra enfin, il se rinça la bouche à l'évier. Il sentit son regard désapprobateur, mais feignit de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Mais sa respiration se bloqua. Elle ne redevint normale que quand il fut certain que Séphiroth avait quitté la pièce.

* * *

><p>Les jours passèrent et Cloud multiplia les expéditions en solitaire, hors de la forteresse. Les dernières zones d'ombre se levaient peu à peu, au fur et à mesure qu'il se battait. Quand enfin il se rappela de tout, de chaque moment, il regretta d'avoir récupéré la mémoire.<p>

_Aerith_... _Zack_...

Tous ces gens qui étaient tombés à cause de la folie destructrice d'un homme qu'il côtoyait, sans songer une seconde qu'il avait été le responsable de tant de tragédies dans son monde. Il jeta un regard sur le château. A leur première venue, il n'appartenait pas à ce clan et sa présence parmi eux cette fois-ci n'avait été qu'un mystérieux jeu de circonstances. Maintenant, il savait qui étaient ses vrais alliés et où il devait se rendre.

Il avait de la chance ; il était déjà hors de l'enceinte et nul ne soupçonnait son départ, peut-être hormis Séphiroth, mais ce dernier semblait trop préoccupé par Kadaj pour se soucier d'autre chose. Il soupira. Il répugnait à abandonner Kadaj derrière lui, en sachant ce qu'il subissait. D'un autre côté, Kadaj ne s'intégrerait probablement pas au clan de Cosmos. Il avait changé, mais sûrement pas à ce point. Il souffla de nouveau et revint sur ses pas. S'il ne faisait rien, il n'aurait jamais la conscience tranquille.

Il tâcha de se faire aussi discret que possible dans les couloirs et gravit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Il se dirigeait vers les appartements de Séphiroth, quand une voix l'arrêta net.

- Stop.

Il se tourna et Cecil avança jusqu'à lui. Le chevalier noir ôta son casque et écarta ses mèches collées par la sueur. Il devait sortir d'un combat. Les deux hommes se dévisagèrent. La fois où Cloud et Kadaj s'étaient promenés dans la cour, Cecil les avait entraperçus, alors que lui se baladait avec Vanille.

- Séphiroth est sorti, dit-il simplement, puis il passa près de Cloud sans le regarder.

Il s'arrêta après quelques pas et lâcha par-dessus son épaule :

- Je dirai que je n'ai rien vu.

Il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, quand Cloud le retint.

- Tu étais avec Cosmos toi aussi !

Une ombre voila le visage blême.

- Alors c'est vrai... J'ai trahi les miens pour lui...

Il secoua la tête. Il en voulait presque à Cloud d'avoir regagné sa mémoire avant lui, mais le blond avait lutté pour, alors que lui avait préféré se tapir et attendre. Au fond, il s'était conduit comme un lâche ; il avait eu peur de se souvenir de son passé et des répercussions qu'avaient entraînées ses choix. Il planta là Strife et s'empressa de partir, très tourmenté. Cloud le laissa faire. Après tout, son choix avait été arrêté il y avait bien longtemps maintenant. De plus, c'était le genre de choix sur lequel on ne pouvait revenir.

Cloud effleura la poignée de la porte et finit par entrer. Kadaj, qui ne s'y attendait pas, sursauta. Il s'écarta brutalement de la fenêtre, en balbutiant déjà des exucses qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être.

- Calme-toi. C'est moi, le tranquillisa Cloud.

Kadaj parut soulagé une seconde, puis sa nervosité remonta en flèche et il se rua sur lui pour le pousser vers la sortie.

- T'es malade ?! Tu veux qu'il me tue ?! Sors !

Alors qu'il le repoussait toujours plus fort, Cloud le chopa par le poignet. Le geste, la pression, fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Kadaj ; il le cogna au visage et se débattit. Cloud tâcha de le maîtriser sans recourir à la violence.

- Arrête ! Je ne suis pas lui ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal !

Kadaj s'immobilisa. Il scruta Cloud, comme s'il cherchait à le sonder.

- Tant mieux, parce que j'ai cru qu'un autre frère allait me passer dessus.

Cloud se râcla la gorge, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être gêné par ce langage cru.

- Grâce à toi, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire.

L'argenté s'était assis, les bras appuyés sur ses genoux. Il ricana ironiquement :

- Oh vraiment ? Génial... pour toi.

- Pour toi aussi. Je pars d'ici et tu viens avec moi.

Kadaj leva de grands yeux surpris sur lui. Pourquoi Cloud disait-il ça ? Pourquoi lui donnait-il l'impression de tant s'intéresser à lui et à son sort ? Soudain, il lui tendit la main. Kadaj la regarda longuement sans la saisir. Cloud sourit.

- Viens, "frère".

L'argenté craignait trop Séphiroth pour le suivre tout de suite. Cependant, après quelques minutes d'insistance, Cloud parvint à lui faire entendre raison. Ils empaquetèrent quelques affaires et quittèrent la forteresse. Cecil leur avait dégagé la voie.

Puis s'enchaînèrent les heures à traverser des plaines où soufflait une bise glaciale et des lacs verglacés. Cloud ouvrait la voie. Dans les premiers temps, Kadaj marcha dans son ombre, puis, au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient de la forteresse, et par là-même de Séphiroth, il sembla reprendre du poil de la bête et finit même par dépasser Strife, qui le regarda le devancer avec un sourire attendri. Le blond se hâta de le rattraper avant qu'ils n'arrivent en vue du clan de Cosmos.

- Reste près de moi à partir de maintenant.

Kadaj souffla, agacé, en acquiesçant. Il fut placé dans une tente, dans l'attente d'un verdict. Au-dehors, les conversations allaient bon train. Bien sûr, il essayait de les écouter. Etonnamment, Cloud le défendait et se montrait assez convaincant. Naturellement, il dut évoquer la nature des problèmes qui l'avaient conduit à abriter Kadaj ici. Ce dernier fut étonné d'entendre Tifa pousser une exclamation choquée et compatissante ; il aurait juré qu'elle le haïssait presque autant que Séphiroth lui-même. Sa surprise s'accrut lorsqu'il la vit pénétrer dans la tente, avec Cloud. La jeune fille alla à lui sans un mot et le prit dans ses bras.

- Bienvenue parmi nous, sourit-elle avec une extrême douceur, qui ne fut pas sans rappeler celle d'Aerith.

Kadaj parut troublé. Il la repoussa doucement. Il n'avait jamais apprécié le contact physique, encore moins aujourd'hui pour des raisons évidentes. Tifa ressentit bien sa gêne et elle s'éclipsa en s'excusant.

- Et maintenant ? lâcha Kadaj, assez paumé.

Les événements s'étaient enchaînés à une vitesse telle qu'il se sentait dépassé. Cloud n'en menait pas large non plus. Il était épuisé, mais il s'assit traquillement sur le lit, au lieu de se laisser tomber comme l'avait fait Kadaj. Soudain, il sentit un poids tomber sur son épaule. Il se tourna pour voir les cheveux brillants de Kadaj.

- Merci... Cloud.

Il marmonna un "de rien" très maladroit. Sa gorge s'était nouée. Il attendit. La poitrine de Kadaj se souleva et son souffle s'amplifia, tout en se ralentissant, comme s'il était en train de s'endormir. Cloud resta immobile un bon moment, puis s'enhardit à passer un bras autour de ses épaules. Il appuya sa tête sur celle de l'argenté.Il s'imaginait qu'une fois qu'il aurait retrouvé sa mémoire, tout serait simplifié. Il se retrouvait à présent dans le même cas que Cecil.

Il respira profondément, son coeur battant trop vite à son goût. Il n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques, pas plus que Kadaj. Dire qu'il n'avait même jamais embrassé Aerith, même durant leur unique rendez-vous, sans compter qu'elle l'avait ensuite gentiment chassé de sa chambre... Dans la seconde, à cette pensée, il se trouva assez minable comme héros. Il approcha sa main libre de la cuisse de Kadaj, hésita et l'écarta, avant de la ramener à nouveau. Kadaj le rembarrerait à coup sûr. Quoique... Il se pencha insensiblement pour l'observer. Il ne dormait pas, malgré ses yeux clos ; il se contentait d'apprécier le contact, en silence, sans bouger.

La pensée parasite se manifesta plus fort et Cloud essaya de se raisonner. Premièrement, en dépit de son visage, Kadaj était un homme. Un contre. Ensuite, il était... Non, Cloud l'avait appelé "frère" pour lui faire plaisir, mais quelques infimies cellules ne l'amèneraient pas à le considérer véritablement comme tel. Un inconvénient en moins. Cloud jura mentalement. Il découvrit avec une sorte de faux bonheur un autre problème. Après ce que Kadaj avait subi de la part de Séphiroth, comment pourrait-il faire ça ? Mais, justement, lui ne lui imposerait rien. A partir du moment où Kadaj accepterait, où serait le mal ?

Tifa serait profondément déçue ; pire, elle ne comprendrait pas. Cloud soupira. Il ne pouvait pas lui infliger ça à elle. Il jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil, bien plus long qu'il n'aurait dû l'être, sur l'objet de sa tentation. Il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était Kadaj qui lui plaisait ou la perspective d'être devenu son héros, son sauveur. Il approcha ses doigts de son visage ; il paraissait si doux, si angélique. Tout à coup, Kadaj cligna des paupières et ouvrit les yeux. Il attrapa la main qui voulait le toucher.

- N'essayes pas. Ne détruis pas le peu d'estime que j'ai maintenant pour toi.

- Je... Hum... Je voulais juste...

- Baiser ?

Cloud le regarda, assez perturbé, voulant se défendre mais incapable de le faire. Il était trop étranger à ce genre de situations. Il sentit des rougissements coupables gagner ses joues. Kadaj lui jeta un regard venimeux.

- J'ai peut-être été le jouet de Séphiroth, mais ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as ramené ici que je suis devenu le tien.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je...

Il le coupa de nouveau.

- Je te croyais "parfait".

Les yeux de Cloud s'agrandirent, sous le choc ; Kadaj paraissait sincère. Il l'était. Cloud avait été son ennemi, mais le genre d'ennemi qui montrait de l'humanité, de la douceur, qui avait essayé de le sauver de lui-même. Il n'avait pas oublié ça.

- Je pensais même que tu étais la meilleure personne que j'aie rencontrée sur cette planète... Enfin, ici et là-bas, termina-t-il dans un ricanement amer.

Le coeur de Cloud battait à tout rompre, pendant que Kadaj poursuivait :

- C'est pour ça que je t'ai aidé.

_Même si, au départ, je désirais plus t'utiliser contre Séphiroth_. Le regard que Cloud dardait sur lui le décontenança. Il n'était pas habituel de le voir si vivant, si animé.

- Kadaj... J'ai envie de toi.

Cloud fut aussi surpris que Kadaj. Pendant une seconde, il peina à croire que c'était bien lui qui avait osé dire ça. Puis Kadaj éclata de rire et l'once d'assurance dont il avait fait preuve s'envola.

- Bien sûr que tu me veux ! Je t'ai dit exactement ce que tu rêves d'entendre ! J'ai juste... flatté ton putain d'ego. ça, ça t'a plu.

Cloud eut l'impression de se retrouver dans un tribunal, où Kadaj aurait été tout à la fois le procureur et le juge. A l'époque, l'argenté ne connaissait pas toute l'histoire, mais maintenant si. Il pourrait remercier Séphiroth, au moins pour ça.

- Tu passes ton temps à essayer de te valoriser, pour prendre ta revanche sur Zack, Séphiroth... "seconde classe".

Il se rapprocha, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent.

- Alors tu copies Zack, tu choisis sa petite copine... Son arme. Tu t'attribues ses mérites ; tu voles sa vie.

Il recula brutalement.

- Quoi Cloud ? s'exclama-t-il, d'un air dédaigneux. Tu crois que me baiser te rendra meilleur que Séphiroth ?

Cloud étouffait de colère, mais était tout aussi détruit. Il le repoussa, mais sans méchanceté, ce qui bouleversa Kadaj. Parce qu'il aurait compris un déchaînement d'agressivité, mais pas cet abattement. Strife évacua la tente. Dehors, il respira à pleins poumons. Une femme s'accouda près de lui ; elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille.

- Tu veux en parler ?

Cloud était si dérangé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre de la bouche de Kadaj qu'il n'éprouvât pas de gêne à l'idée qu'elle sache tout. Il haussa les épaules et elle l'entraîna plus loin, en le tenant par la main. Au moins, il n'eut pas besoin de tout lui raconter. Il s'appuya à une paroi et soupira :

- Qu'est-ce qui va pas chez lui ?...

- Il en veut à la terre entière... et il a envie de toi aussi.

Cloud reporta son regard sur ses doigts, assez gêné. Tifa poursuivit d'une voix mutine, mais douce :

- Mais il ne l'admettra pas.

- On dirait... que tu l'utilises comme paravent. C'est de toi que tu parles en fait, pas vrai ?

Elle rit doucement.

- Non. Moi, je l'ai toujours dit... que je te voulais.

_Mais, toi, tu ne m'as jamais voulue_. Elle glissa une main tremblante dans ses longs cheveux noir de jais. Cloud ne la quittait pas des yeux ; au fond, il avait toujours su qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle aurait tout fait pour lui, alors pourquoi continuait-il à chercher ailleurs ? Il avait la solution juste sous ses yeux depuis le début. Elle apporta une réponse à son interrogation muette.

- J'imagine que c'est comme ça. C'est la vie.

Elle s'était résignée maintenant. Cloud gardait les yeux rivés au sol. A présent que la colère se dissipait, il était en proie à un horrible malaise. Il se releva soudain et elle lui barra le chemin :

- Tu retournes... le voir ?

Cloud fit non de la tête. Il allait fuir, comme d'habitude. Il se flagellait mentalement, mais ne pouvait faire autrement.

- J'ai besoin de réfléchir... murmura-t-il et il partit en direction des plaines.

* * *

><p>Quand Séphiroth découvrit la chambre vide, il se sentit juste contrarié. Kadaj lui avait désobéi ; il était sorti sans en demander la permission. Il fit le tour des appartements, des dépendances, son anxiété croissant, alimentant son mécontentement. Pour ne le trouver nulle-part. Une veine sur sa tempe commença à se dessiner et ses dents grinçaient. Il fouilla le moindre recoin de la propriété et dut affronter la réalité : Kadaj avait disparu. Et pas seul. Cloud était aussi aux abonnés absents.<p>

- Toi...

Maintenant, il se sentait sur le point d'exploser. Il fit brutalement irruption dans la salle principale.

- Où est mon frère ?

Il les fixa tous, les uns après les autres, d'un regard de rage pure telle que même Kefka s'abstînt de tout commentaire. Comme nul ne lui répondait, il répéta sa question, dans un hurlement. Il n'était pas le plus craint en temps normal, car pas le plus psychotique ou sadique, mais, une fois qu'il dégénérait, il devenait le pire d'entre eux.

- J'attends ! cria-t-il.

Son regard rencontra celui de Cecil, qui fronça les sourcils au lieu de se détourner. Alors il sut.

- Enfoiré ! Tu les as aidés !

Il dégaina et marcha vers lui, mais l'Empereur se dressa de son siège et l'arrêta, pointant sur lui son sceptre déjà prêt à lancer une de ses horribles mines explosives. La protection mutuelle. La réciprocité. Cecil eut un sourire.

- Cecil n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Le seul traître est Cloud. Il a dû emmener Kadaj avec lui.

Séphiroth respirait toujours assez vite, mais il ne paraissait plus sur le point mettre Cecil en charpie. La tension s'amoindrit, lorsqu'il rengaina.

- Je dois aller le récupérer.

- Nous ne t'aiderons pas, déclara Garland, avec flegme. Pas tout de suite, du moins. Si tu veux, nous attaquerons le clan de Cosmos d'ici deux ou trois...

Séphiroth le coupa net.

- Il n'est pas question que je perde une minute de plus !

Mateus échangea un sourire amusé avec Cecil, qui venait de lui offrir son regard le plus tendre. Il ricana doucement :

- Dans ce cas... va le chercher tout seul.

Et ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit. Ils ne l'auraient pas cru capable d'une pareille folie suicidaire, mais il partit en solitaire, sur-le-champ. Malgré le froid, il transpirait ; il écumait. Il avait ravi Kadaj à la Mort elle-même, alors ce n'était pas un minable tel que Cloud qui allait le lui voler. Après plusieurs heures de marche, il entrevit trois silhouettes. Aucune n'appartenait à Kadaj. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à sa venue, pas si rapidement en tout cas.

- Séphiroth ! N'avances plus !

Le général s'immobilisa un instant, les jaugeant un à un. Bartz, Djidane, l'insupportable macaque, et Fang, qui, naturellement, lui montra toute sa haine en un seul regard.

- Où est Vanille ? s'écria-t-elle, sa voix dénotant autant d'angoisse que de rancune.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Nous verrons ça plus tard, répondit-il flegmatiquement.

Comme il le supposait, elle mena l'assaut. Avec trop de témérité, avec davantage même qu'il ne l'aurait présumé. Séphiroth la repoussa sans trop de peine ; il ne se rappelait pas avoir ressenti si pleinement sa toute-puissance. Il ricana doucement :

- Des femmes sur le champ de bataille...

Il réussit à tenir les deux autres combattants et faisait volte-face, quand la guerrière glissa sa lance sous sa lame et exerça une énorme pression vers le haut. Séphiroth fut pris de court ; il s'était montré trop confiant. Masamune lui échappa des mains. Elle se planta au sommet d'un piton enneigé, bien trop loin... pour qu'il perde le temps d'aller la chercher maintenant.

- Ah ! S'exclama Fang, avec orgueil.

Elle perdit aussitôt sourire, en en trouvant un particulièrement cruel sur les lèvres du général, qui murmura :

- Qu'à cela ne tienne...

Il para à mains nues son attaque suivante et se servit de sa lance qu'il avait bloquée entre ses mains pour flanquer un coup à Bartz et Djidane. D'un coup de pied en plein ventre, il se débarrassa ensuite d'elle. Elle tomba sur le dos et la dernière chose qu'elle vit fut la botte de Séphiroth frappant sa joue. Tout devint noir.

- Stop ! S'écria Firion, accourant.

Mais Séphiroth fit tout le contraire. Il avança droit sur lui, le chopa par les cheveux avant même qu'il ait pu dégainer et le balança la tête la première dans un rocher. Le guerrier n'était pas groggy. Il voulut se redresser, mais Séphiroth l'empoigna par le cou et lui cogna le crâne contre la pierre, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe évanoui. Puis il se releva et son regard se reporta devant lui.

_A qui le tour ?_

Il continua d'avancer, droit devant, s'approchant toujours plus du campement des guerriers de Cosmos. Deux hommes, qui partageaient un énorme air de ressemblance, allèrent à sa rencontre.

- Le père et le fils. Charmant. J'adore... les réunions de famille.

Laguna et Squall échangèrent un coup d'œil avant de dégainer. Le fils l'attaqua de côté au corps-à-corps. Séphiroth n'avait d'autre choix que d'esquiver les coups de gunblade et répliquer, quand il trouvait une ouverture, à coups de poing et de pied. C'était sans compter sur Laguna qui le mitraillait. Voyant soudain l'opportunité qu'il espérait depuis le début, il empoigna le fils et s'en servit comme d'un bouclier humain. Bien sûr, cela suffit à faire perdre tous ses moyens au parent.

- Un geste et je lui brise la nuque.

Laguna baissa les yeux, se débattant mentalement, puis il céda et déposa son arme à ses pieds.

- Pitié.

Séphiroth souffla, sa bouche se tordant de mépris, mais il poussa avec brutalité le fils sur son père. Il comptait sur leur honneur ; ils ne l'attaqueraient pas dans son dos. Les « gentils », ils avaient toujours ce sens de l'honneur ridicule...

Il haletait ; ça commençait à devenir dur. Le jeu se terminait ici. Il arracha de ses doigts les balles ayant percé son torse et se remit en marche. Droit devant. Peut-être aurait-il dû prendre le temps d'aller récupérer Masamune, après tout, mais c'était trop tard. Les prochains adversaires arrivaient déjà. Trois combattants en armure, deux hommes et une femme.

- Où est ton arme, Séphiroth ? S'enquit le Guerrier de la Lumière.

_Bonne question_. Le général rit doucement.

- Je me suis dit que j'allais vous laisser une chance.

- Tu vas regretter ta morgue, trancha Kain et il bondit dans les airs.

Séphiroth bougea au dernier moment et poussa Lightning dans sa trajectoire. Mais, au moment où il voulait se tourner face à l'élu de cosmos, celui-ci planta son épée dans son bras gauche. Le général émit un grondement sourd et empoigna la lame pour se l'arracher. Il lui prit son casque et lui cogna la tête avec. Profitant qu'il était sonné, il récupéra son bouclier et l'envoya dans les jambes de Kain et Lightning. Il roula de côté, la lance jetée par le dragon l'effleurant. Les deux hommes s'observèrent, droit dans les yeux, pendant quelques infinies secondes, tous deux pantelants, à bout de souffle.

Tout à coup, Séphiroth fondit sur lui. Il le renversa et ramassa le bouclier non loin de là pour le tabasser avec. Il se releva, pas très assuré, et essaya de prendre du recul. Son souffle se raccourcissait. Quelque chose fendit l'air dans son dos et sa respiration fut coupée pendant une seconde par la douleur. Il tomba, plus parce qu'il avait été surpris par cette attaque sournoise. Une pluie de coups déferla alors sur lui. Personne ne l'avait frappé ainsi depuis sa plus tendre enfance, quand il s'entraînait dur contre des gens bien plus âgés que lui. Il encaissa, encaissa, jusqu'à décider que ça suffisait. Il se releva soudain, reçut un coup de poing et répliqua par un autre. Il darda un regard féroce sur Jecht, Tifa et Yuna. A ce qu'il vit dans ce regard, Jecht réalisa toute la gravité de la situation.

- Hum... Yuna, Tifa, vous serez gentilles... Emmenez les gamins avec vous.

Il faisait référence aux combattants restants, Vaan, le Chevalier Oignon. Puis il en revint à Séphiroth.

- C'est une affaire d'hommes.

Les deux femmes s'exécutèrent, non sans élever quelques protestations. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Jecht lança :

- Ton clan a mon gamin. Lui contre Kadaj ? Ça me paraît honnête.

Il avait pris le temps d'observer Séphiroth, pour conclure qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Le général était désarmé, ensanglanté, trempé de sueurs que le blizzard balayait sur sa face. A son expression, Jecht réalisa trop tard qu'il ne transigerait pas. Il répondit en effet, sur un ton cinglant :

- Je ne veux pas d'échange. Je veux mon frère. Rendez-moi mon frère.

- ça sera pas possible. Il veut pas te voir, j'crois ? Ça doit t'dire quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, Séphiroth lui balança à deux, trois, quatre reprises son poing dans la face. Mais Jecht était habitué à ce genre de bagarres, à la brutalité bestiale des rues. Les combats à mains nues, contre des gars sans foi, ni loi. C'était ce qu'il préférait. Il l'attrapa par le cou et lui envoya un coup de tête qui lui explosa l'arcade sourcilière. Les deux hommes luttèrent un bon moment. Jusqu'à ce que la neige tout autour d'eux soit écarlate. Séphiroth le frappa une dernière fois au visage pour s'assurer qu'il était bien inconscient et tituba vers la tente la plus proche. Un adolescent, mais blond, se précipita à l'entrée.

- Mon frère... Tout de suite...

- Il ne veut pas te vo...

Séphiroth le poussa sur le côté et entra dans la tente. Il sourit un instant.

- Kadaj...

L'adolescent bondit sur ses pieds. Il ne ressemblait plus à cet être chétif terrorisé qu'il avait ramené à la vie. Il était toujours aussi frêle, mais fou de rage.

- T'es dingue ou quoi ?

Séphiroth esquissa un pas vers lui. Rien que se déplacer était presque devenu difficile. Ses côtes devaient être en miettes, et pas seulement. Il avait quelque chose de planté, quelque part, dans le dos ou dans une omoplate. La douleur était trop diffuse désormais pour qu'il le localise précisément. Sans doute une flèche de Firion ; sur le coup, sous l'effet de l'adrénaline, il n'avait pas dû la sentir. Tifa et Yuna voulurent s'interposer, mais Kadaj passa devant elles.

- Sortons, dit-il à son frère.

Lorsqu'ils furent retournés dehors, Kadaj vit tous les corps inanimés. Ils n'étaient pas morts, mais ils le semblaient. Il prit réellement conscience du carnage. Et de ce que Séphiroth avait fait pour le retrouver.

- Rentre avec moi, commanda Séphiroth.

Et, en chemin, ils iraient chercher cette pauvre Masamune. Mais la main qu'il saisit était mouillée. Il la lâcha et regarda Kadaj, qui ricana :

- Regarde... ce que tu m'as fait...

Une substance gluante, comme du sang, dégoulinait de tous ses pores. Ses yeux avaient viré au noir. Sans iris, sans pupille. Il essaya de se débarrasser de ce fluide noirâtre l'engluant. En dessous, sa peau s'était faite presque opalescente, si pâle que toutes les veines le parcourant étaient devenues visibles, formant un maillage scabreux bleuté sur tout son corps et sa face.

- Tu me trouves toujours joli, « grand-frère » ? ricana-t-il, d'une voix suraiguë, hystérique.

Séphiroth ne parut pas comprendre. Kadaj assimila son silence à de l'indifférence, qui le rendit dingue.

- Tu as toujours envie de moi ?! Tu veux toujours me violer ?!

Et il se jeta sur lui, pour l'attaquer, dans un hurlement de rage. Il était comme possédé. Il ne réfléchissait pas du tout ; il n'avait même pas dégainé. Il essaya de le mordre, à la carotide, de le griffer. Le général l'attrapa par les poignets et attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cessé de lutter. Il essaya de capter l'attention de cette chose, de cet humanoïde sur lui. Qui restait son cher petit frère à ses yeux. Il murmura à voix basse :

- Si c'est la seule façon pour que tu te jettes dans mes bras... ça ne me dérange pas.

Kadaj serra les mâchoires à s'en faire mal. En plus, il se moquait de lui ? Puis il sentit les bras solides du soldat l'envelopper et le ramener contre lui. Le corps entier de Kadaj gela. _Alors tu tiens à moi ? Ce n'est plus un mensonge ?_ Ce sentiment, au moins, était peut-être réel. Bien sûr, cet amour n'en demeurait pas moins dévoyé, hors normes. Incestueux. Mais il existait pour de vrai. Au fur et à mesure qu'il se calmait, que sa tension redescendait, Kadaj recouvrait son apparence normale.

Après une minute, il rompit doucement l'étreinte et se releva. Il s'écarta un peu, crachant un liquide noir, mais ses vomissements cessèrent rapidement. Séphiroth semblait aussi avoir repris ses esprits et, désormais qu'il avait son frère avec lui, il ne lui restait plus qu'une idée en tête : tuer Cloud.

- Où est-il ? demanda-t-il à Kadaj, sachant très bien qu'il le comprendrait.

Kadaj fronça les sourcils.

- Je vais rentrer avec toi... mais laisse-le. S'il te plaît.

Une voix éclata dans leur dos. Il se retournèrent pour tomber nez-à-nez avec Cloud.

- Inutile de me chercher. Je suis là.

* * *

><p><em>J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre... pour le séphy en mode terminator xD le mec qui arrive et qui les déboîte tous à mains nues xD A coups de baffes (bon j'ai pas osé à ce point-là) !<br>_

_Et Séphiroth est tellement dans la maîtrise, dans la tuerie élégante si je puis dire, d'habitude.. ça m'a fait du bien de montrer une facette plus "brute", plus humaine de lui._

_Si je ne fais pas erreur, dans FF7, pour les rendez-vous, y a que Yuffie qui embrasse Cloud... d'où la déception de Cloud qui n'a jamais eu son bisou d'Aerith.  
><em>

_Sinon, déjà que Cloud est le seul capable de battre Séphiroth, là sans Masamune, ça risque d'être compliqué... xD_

_Merci aux lecteurs,_

_Beast Out_


End file.
